


Irresistible

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta Tom Riddle has achieved his goal of becoming a teacher for DADA in Hogwarts. He is also the alpha Lord Voldemort, who's struggling to gain support from the purebloods in wizarding society. Enter omega Harry Potter who may be the answer to his problems or the start of another. More tags will be added as this story progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that's randomly being thrown up here. I love ABO dynamics and felt a dire need to add to HP fandom's pool of it. So this is one out of... maybe three ABO fics I have currently in the works. May just be smut with a thin layer of plot.. or it may blow up in my face and end up having a lot more plot than expected >.>

Harry writhed in ecstasy as heat coursed through his body. The beginning of his heat had started as a hazy dream, his mind drifting along in the waves of pleasure that washed through his body. It had been a gentle introduction to the changes his body was going through and he had not expected it. Always, when an omega’s presentation was mentioned, the words that were used left his mouth dry and his mind shuddering in fear. An unmated omega’s heat caused a loss of control once it started up. No one really talked about the first day, where his limbs were warm and heavy, mind still sound but slowly becoming more and more distracted. It was not the consuming fire that he had expected whenever anyone talked about omega heats.

That had been the first day. Soon after, the pleasure became tinged with a sense of urgency that Harry couldn’t control or tamper down. His body became flooded with hormones and the cravings that his body demanded were so foreign to him.

The heat fever started. Like a tornado, it hit his body hard and without mercy, uprooting everything inside him that once made sense. His body and mind had started to burn as his magic grew wild around him. His magic would remake him anew in the fires of his presentation as an omega. He would be gifted with creation, the ability to bring life as long as he survived this first consuming heat.

Days later, the bed sheets had been kicked to the floor, leaving him in a pile of sweaty limbs and soaking fluids. The fever demanded much from him even from the very beginning. He found that it only got worse as the heat built.

His magic rose, becoming wild and frenzy as he writhed in his sheets. Before his presentation, he often touched himself, bringing his cock to hardness and finding pleasure in exploring his body. So when the fires of heat started to lick at his skin, he fell back on the familiar, wrapping a hand around his swelling cock. It was fast and barely satisfying, but it took off the sharp edge that had him squirming in discomfort.

It didn’t last. Soon, he was panting once again, hand moving over his cum slicked cock. The next climax had him arching his back, mouth open agape as it ripped through him, sudden and rough. Yellow sparks of uncontrolled magic had sprang from his fingertips, running over his limbs and dancing up and down his fever flushed body.

He had become desperate, touching his hard cock did not bring him relief. Then, while his fingers fondled the small globes of his testicles, his hand had touched the entrance to his body. It made him gasp, as a sudden need of there, there, oh Merlin, there! overwhelmed him mind. Clawing at the sheets with one hand, he plunged his fingers into his body. Slick had started to slip from his entrance, and soon his fingers were coated in the stuff, making it much easier to slide past the tight ring of his hole.

Both pleasure and pain burst like fireworks throughout his body, no longer like the gentle waves he had experienced on that first day. The friction gave him pleasure, the smooth slide of his fingers pressed as deep as he could reach into his own body.

His hard cock brushed against the soft sheets of the bed each time he rocked forward. His body was oversensitive, having been brought to orgasm many times in the past few days. The brush of his fingers felt so good inside, but he knew his body was sore and overworked. His body had started to produce its own slick that first day. As his heat continued, the excess dribbled past his plunging fingers to drip down his thighs.

Even with the excess amount of slick, the careless push and pull of his fingers in his tender hole was just shy of too rough. He couldn't stop though, the need was too much. Even exhausted as he was, there was a burning in his blood, consuming his mind and body the longer he went without satisfaction.

He didn't care how much his body would ache once the heat passed. He only cared for gratification now, at this moment. Every stroke of his fingers on his hard length and every push of slick fingers into his needy hole promised fulfillment... if he could just push himself over the edge into the abyss of relief. It was a lie, every climax he wrung from his eager body only left him even more consumed. He was a star, burning infinitely and he was going to collapse.

The deep hunger inside him was gnawing on the edges of his sanity. His mind was a mess of base desires. He didn't know what he wanted, what his body craved for but wasn't receiving. Some distant part of his mind understood, he could vaguely recall faint memories of alpha and omega pairs and how they worked.

Omega, he was an omega now. Alpha… omega… alphas and omegas in pair bonds. Scenting, marking, touching… claiming… he needed an alpha.

There was an emptiness inside him. His fingers were not enough, not when his body craved for so much more. It knew what it wanted and Harry was not getting it. There was no musk of alpha anywhere near him, no hands touching his heat driven body. All he could smell was the scent of a newly presented omega in heat. It permeated the air, was almost nauseating him in its thickness.

Alpha. He needed an alpha's knot, wanted to be filled to the brim with his alpha’s essence. He needed so much...

Harry sobbed into the damp pillow, fingers still pushing as deep as he could into his body. He could feel the tendons in his wrist straining but satisfaction seemed so far out of reach. It was simply… not enough.

He rolled onto his back, legs spread apart and knees bent in invitation to an alpha that was not there.

His cock twitched against his stomach, precum dribbling down the flushed length. Automatically, he took himself in hand, squeezing his eyes shut as he stroked over heated flesh.

Images flashed through his mind, fuel used to build the fire even higher. An alpha holding him down, strong, confident hands like manacles around his wrists. He would grab his hips and press the fleshy head of his cock against Harry's wet hole. That first push into his body would be exquisite, almost torture in how good it would feel... the alpha’s cock forcing him open, spreading the tight rim of his hole into accepting the thick girth.

The alpha would control the claiming. He would take Harry at his own leisure, holding Harry down as he drove his hard cock into Harry’s wet hole. He would forever claim Harry’s virginity as his, the first to sample Harry’s newly presented body. Speared on the alpha's erection, Harry would be conquered and claimed, to do with whatever his alpha wanted.

He wanted it, he wanted it all.

Harry cried out as his climax ripped through his body, leaving him a trembling mess on the bed. Clear seminal fluid pulsed out of his aching cock in several spurts even as his muscles locked down expecting as swollen knot but finding nothing.

His orgasm left him panting in exhaustion, body sore and lax, but his cock did not soften. There was more wetness between his thighs and it coated his twitching fingers buried in his hole. His other hand was coated with his own semen, his still hard cock twitching as the brief respite gave way to the demands of his body.

Tears blurred his vision as his unsatisfied body geared up for another round. The ache returned, even worse now in its intensity. He curled onto his side; fingers blindly reaching behind to trace the rim of his hole before pushing inside once again.

  
_Please..._ his mind whispered before being consumed in fire.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom Riddle monitored the various groups spread throughout the large dueling room. This class of Slytherins and Gryffindors was almost relaxing compared to teaching the younger years.

He sighed in exasperation. To think, teaching all these empty headed children was once his fervent goal. What a fanciful dream it had been, to live in Hogwarts molding the minds of the future wizarding world. He hadn't realized how this path would yield very little reward.

He could barely stand the majority of the students that fell into his tutelage. However, Tom had a way with people, especially with those he disliked. Tom was an expert in hiding away his true self. He had many masks that he easily exchanged for another when the occasion called.

At this moment, he was Professor Riddle, the replacement teacher for previous Defense against Dark Arts instructor. How ironic it was, that he would be rejected upon applying for the job only to find himself in this very position. How it must have irked Dumbledore to no end to find Tom Riddle as the suggested replacement and then to have this very suggestion supported by many of the faculty who remembered Tom as a quiet orphan boy who grew into a brilliant, skillful adult. Polite and knowledgeable, and so very helpful with the younger years when he was Head Boy. It would seem odd for Dumbledore to be so adamant against hiring him when so much of his staff was already talking of Tom as though had already been given the position.

Of course, Dumbledore continued to watch him with suspicion. He was the only teacher that Tom was unable to win over, no matter what tactic he employed.

He had won over everyone else. His former teacher, Professor Slughorn, was now his colleague and had taken Tom under his wing, so to speak. Professor Slughorn had always preferred to soak in the spotlight of others’ fame. He introduced Tom Riddle to the other staff with relish, often recounting the many hours spent in helping Tom grow to become the pinnacle of wizarding society.

Tom could only recall one moment, not even five minutes of Slughorn’s time, that truly ever affected the Slytherin’s magical growth. But like many times before, Tom allowed the plump wizard to live in his delusions. Why not allow the wizard to do so, when it only allowed Tom to make his connections and build up the persona he needed to blend seamlessly into school life.

Professor Riddle was a formidable but likable teacher. He was strict, did not approve of tardiness or laziness, but was always very thorough on his lectures and assignments. The curriculum he implemented was harder than the previous professors, but it was more interactive and had caught many of the students’ interest. It was not a class that one can slack in and expect to do well.

His looks also made him very popular among the betas and omegas, despite the consensus believing him to be a beta. Alphas were often jealous of the attention paid to the new teacher, but they did not see him as a threat once they caught on to his synthesized beta scent.

Tom made sure that his guise as Tom Riddle was always perceived as a beta. Tom had been lucky to present in summer of his sixth year, a few short days after leaving Hogwarts. His rut was spent far away from the watching eyes of his teachers and wizarding peers.

He had suffered through his very first rut in the privacy of a private room paid through the emergency funds he had saved through various projects and favors owed while at Hogwarts. It had been rough and humbling, to be at the mercy of his body. He took care of himself, but he had always seen his body as more of a shell, a housing unit for his mind. To have it rebel against him during his presentation had shaken him to the core. Immediately after his rut had passed, even when it was ill advised to do such, Tom had started himself on suppressants and scent blockers.

His magic had grown stronger during his presentation, and like many newly presented alphas and omegas, it had reacted violently towards the potions. Tom had been ill for weeks, had even been confined into a separate room at the orphanage because the muggles had no idea that his magic was purging what it believed to be poison.

However, Tom refused to fall into his baser instincts. He had seen it often enough, how the alphas of his peers would fawn and following the coy omegas in school.

Emotional and driven by lust, Tom refused to be like them. Even after being weakened, Tom devised his own plans in creating a potion specifically tailored to himself and his magic. It took him the entire summer. He was sick more often than not in that summer before his final year at Hogwarts, but every moment was worth the misery when he finally achieved his goal.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, no one had even suspected that he had undergone a change. His enhanced sense of smell picked up the other alphas and omegas but his libido was not stirred from dormancy. His potion was working perfectly. It allowed Tom to essentially appear as a beta, the most common designation and the one most often dismissed. It was complete in its workings, eliminating all traces of his alpha musk.

Even the most recent potions that rich purebloods paid top dollar for could not do what Tom’s potion did. Many suppressants were only able to mute an alpha or omega’s scent so that while they could still be identified as their designations, the scent was very faint and the pheromones secreted from these alphas and omegas were of a lesser potency. It provided omegas and alphas the ability to reign in their stronger instincts, but it did not allow them to disguise themselves.

It was a certainty that if Tom had a mind to market his potion, it would certainly change many of the dynamics within their society. Most likely, many of the purebloods would despise this potion since it allowed the wizard or witch to hide their designation. It was a good thing then, that Tom desired to only keep this advantage to himself. To all of society, it would appear that Tom had not undergone a presentation and was a normal beta of above average magical strength.

The potion also allowed Tom Riddle time to build his true persona, Lord Voldemort. So while many believed Tom Riddle to be a regular beta, the rising Dark Lord Voldemort, however, was pure alpha and even the most dominant alpha was forced to bow their neck to him.

Lord Voldemort was a growing presence amongst the dark pureblood society. He was brilliant, a leader worthy of fighting for the withering dark magic rights. Many of the dark wizards acknowledged his leadership, and they do so even without knowing his blood status. This was a true testament to his magical strength. The time was approaching where they would need a leader to champion their beliefs and Lord Voldemort would be that leader.

The one thing that was essential that he did not have yet… was their loyalty. It had irked Tom to no end when he realized this. Many families extended their friendship, but their loyalty was harder to earn. Despite the fact that Lord Voldemort was everything the dark purebloods needed, he was still an unknown entity. The currency to buy their loyalty was more complex than showing his support and love for Dark Arts.

When creating his plans, Tom had wanted to use his tie to the Slytherin line as his entry into pureblood society. He had not realized how important recent alliances would be and that his lack of bonds to other pureblood families would be a real hindrance.  
His Slytherin bloodline had given him a place within dark pureblood society. It was not enough to secure their loyalties. He would need to find a suitable mate and tie himself to a powerful dark pureblood. The Malfoy’s would have been a suitable family and convenient enough as well, since Abraxas Malfoy had been the only dark pureblood that considered marrying his heir to gain more power. It was a pity that the heir had turned to be an alpha, though after meeting the brat, Tom could honestly say that he was relieved it had turn out this way.

Tom had never wanted to deal with a mate. His thirst for power would not share his attention with a mate, but it seemed to be the only solid path to securing the purebloods’ loyalties. The ties between the families were sacred, constantly pulling and loosening the bonds that tied them to each other.

One family connected tightly with the Blacks. Another family mingling with the Malfoy’s and Prewetts. Black marrying into Potter. A series of alliances and bonds working to pull families together in allegiance.

And here was the problem, Tom was not part of this tangled mess. His Slytherin bloodline was impressive, but could not force entry into the crisscrossing of family ties. The first fact is that Lord Voldemort needed a mate of suitable lineage for the dark purebloods to welcome him fully. Second fact, no pure blood family would allow an omega, and it would have to be an omega, to join with an unknown entity like Lord Voldemort. In a closed society like theirs, the presentation of alphas and omegas were closely monitored. There was only a small window of time, a scant year, that an omega was available before a bonding contract locked the omega behind closed doors.

Even then, what was unspoken was the unofficial negotiations, carried on with loaded glances and invisible nods. Once again, the forging of alliances. A bloodline’s future omega promised to a family, even if it took one or two or more generations, the omega and promise family’s alpha would meet first to determine suitability before starting public courting.

In this matter, Tom felt some shred of regret but only because he felt he could have used his time in Hogwarts to overcome this obstacle. Perhaps, if he had realized the importance of securing himself an omega, he would have done so to wiggle his way further into the dark pureblood society. It was not worth it to agonize over what could have beens. Thinking back on the omegas he knew of in his year or younger, many had not appealed to him so that shred of regret disintegrated into nothing. Even if he would be forced to, Lord Voldemort would not accept an ordinary omega as his match.

Regardless, it was still frustrating, like an endless loop of conflicts that couldn't be solved without solving the other. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. His plans would not proceed without a resolution to this problem.

Tom turned his attention to a group in the corner. Laughter sounded from the seventh year Gryffindors. It sent a tendril of dissatisfaction running through him and he frowned as he looked at the group.

A beta was pressed against another Gryffindor, rubbing his face like a cat against the alpha’s chest. James Potter and Sirius Black, two annoying Gryffindors that were more often than not, responsible for disrupting his class on numerous occasions. Tom had dealt with them in his normal no non-sense attitude, hitting them hard with a week of detention the first time they fooled around. Both Gryffindors had toned it down immensely since then, preferring not to aggravate their instructor. Now, most of the disruptions were failed attempts at muted conversations which dissolved immediately with a single glare from Tom.

Now, more than previously, the Gryffindors seemed extra excited over something.

“He smells so good, Jamie!” Sirius Black exclaimed as he pressed close. He exaggerated his intoxication, continuing to press his face against James’ shoulder. “Merlin, I can just roll around in his scent for days…”

James Potter laughed, pushing the other Gryffindor away. He shook his head in exasperation, though Tom could tell there was a hint of unease in his expression.

“Sirius!” James sighed with a roll of his eyes, “You’re not an alpha, so control yourself for your own sake.”

Sirius grinned, “Alpha I may not be, but even my little beta nose can smell how ripe little Harry is.”

Tom could see the tightening of James’ mouth, the soft stench of displeasure starting to pollute the air. It didn't help when Black leered, his mind no doubt swamped with inappropriate fantasies like the hormone driven teenager he was.

“When is he coming back to Hogwarts?” Sirius asked not so subtly. He was not quite pasting himself back to James’ side but close enough to sniff discretely at the lingering heatscent on James’ clothes.

“It ended yesterday… Mother is bringing him back by carriage tomorrow, “ James reluctantly answered.

“Will you be there to greet him?” Sirius wondered, but shook his head. “Of course you are, you’re the big bad alpha when your father isn't around.” His eyebrows shot up as a thought occurred to him. Sirius tried to give James an innocent smile, all white blunt teeth and jovial cheerfulness.

“Do you think I can be there?” Sirius asked innocently. James knew him far too long to fall for it and the look he gave the other Gryffindor said as much. Sirius dropped the act, and instead leered, showing his true motivations. “Maybe I can show him some things I learned from other omegas.”

It was starting to stink like rotten eggs, a sure sign that James was about to launch himself at his best friend with teeth bared. Tom stepped in just as a thunderous expression started to transform the elder Potter’s forced grin.

His presence was enough to quiet the rambunctious Gryffindors. The group continued to gossip amongst each other but were now at least practicing the necessary wand movements along with incantations in today's lesson. Sirius seemed oblivious to his friend’s discomfort, but had at least pretended to be joking when James continued to stew in righteous indignation. He seemed to have brushed it off by the end of the class.

Tom continued to monitor the students but there were no other incidents, which was good. His mind was filled with curiosity over the exchange between the two Gryffindors. As he passed by James Potter, he caught a whiff of sweetness. He didn't allow his stride to falter in his circuit around the room, but his mind drifted.

It was a scent so sweet, he could almost taste the rich flavor on his tongue. Ripe, that was the word Black had used and it was very much appropriate.

The scent had to belong to a newly presented omega, one that James Potter had been in contact with. His mind pulled the puzzle pieces together from snippets of conversations from teachers and students.

_“...presented in the Great Hall…”_

_“... little Potter all grown up now…”_

_“... bet he's aching for a good knot right now…”_

Harry Potter, a newly presented omega from a pureblood family. That's whose scent was clinging onto James’ robes.

Tom’s alpha was alert inside him, a strange sensation he only felt when he was threatened by other alphas. This was different though... The scent of the omega, even when it was so faint, was pulling Tom’s alpha towards the surface.

The omega smelled like honey and vanilla.

Tom had always been fond of both honey and vanilla.

Once the lesson was ended, the students started to pack up and leave. He wasn’t sure if the stirring of his alpha instincts was cause for alarm. It reminded him too much of when he first presented, all aggressive instincts and confident arrogance.

As the 7th year Gryffindors left the classroom, Tom was determined to get a good look at Harry Potter. The scent of honey and vanilla seemed to haunt him, following him into the next day, the day Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D Any comments/kudos/suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly presented omega Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta'd so if there's... any... strange words or something incredibly out of place, feel free to point it out >.> I write 90% of the time on my phone and I swear, it has a mind of its own. I... hopefully got all the major weird ones. x.x  
> Oh~ and this story will have a lot of sexual scenes, some kinks as well, and some minor Harry/Others though no graphic sex (or sex at all really.)

It had only been a week since the telltale sign of omega gold bled into his green eyes. His elder brother James had frozen in shock before dragging him away from the breakfast table. Harry's scent had started to change, a hint of coy sweetness seeping out of his pores. It reached the nearby unbonded alphas, bringing their attention to the slight form that stumbled after James.

Several alphas had tried to intercept the pair, but the deep threatening rumble that spilled from James' throat had been more than enough to warn them away.

 _Not worthy,_ something in his mind whispered. The alphas were watching him with a hungry gaze, aborted steps damning them as unworthy in Harry’s clouded mind.

They hadn't even tried, instead bowing to James’ authority without question. The angry scowl on his brother's face was alien to him, and apparently enough to frighten most of the wanting alphas.

Most, but not all.

James had been so focused on taking Harry to safety that he had been unprepared for the bright blue spell light that crashed into him.

Harry had stumbled into a trembling heap on the floor. Strong arms picked him up and pressed him against a solid chest, a large hand tucking his face against the lean curve of the challenging alpha’s neck. Harry’s eyes had fluttered shut, the firm beat of the alpha’s pulse sending him into a trance. It didn't help that the heady scent of the alpha was invading his senses.

All these scents… it left him feeling dizzy as his nose was assaulted with too much of everything. But like this, he was only able to breath in the alpha’s scent. It was a relief though he couldn’t tell what it was that he was smelling, his mind was slipping so far away.

He was limp in this unknown alpha’s arms, gaze hazy and unfocused. There was shouting and more dizzying lights as spells flew in the air.

The alpha’s legs gave out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground with Harry still clutched in his arms. He was able to twist just in time so that the presenting omega wasn’t crushed under his weight. Instead, Harry’s trembling form sprawled on top, the alpha still clutching at his body even as he fell into unconsciousness. A teacher, beta scented, had lifted him and then he was given to a bruised but recovering James. The teachers had caught up to the situation and were now accompanying them as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

Harry pressed his face into the soft comfort of James’ robes, smelling only the familiar scents of home and that of his elder brother. It chased away the scent of aroused alpha that had clogged up his nose, but it was still difficult for Harry to focus. Of course it was, his heat was coming.

The heavy doors of the Great Hall was then secured shut behind them.

They had made it to the headmaster’s office. James’ breathing was ragged and his ribs ached, but he couldn’t bring himself to care -- his trembling brother was safe in his arms.

From there, Harry was given into his omega mother's arms and taken back home to suffer through his very first heat. All non-omegas were removed from the Potter residence.

His heat had passed in a blur of days and nights, pleasure and pain mixed in a confusing jumble of sensations. And in the lull between desperation and gratification, he barely remembered his mother’s cool hands passing damp towels over his burning skin, washing away the sweat and fluids as his mind ran delirious under the heat fever.

He remembered a voice besides that of his mother's, just one other. It was another omega, a stranger’s soft small hands clinically assessing his burning body. Fortunately, he barely took note of the other omega as she examined the entrance to his body and how much of a physical strain the heat was taking on him.

 _He needs lots and lots of fluid,_ the voice had said at one point.

 _Your boy is a fertile one,_ he remembered hearing. Voices murmured in concern and worry.

_The strength of his magic is just incredible. He’ll be sure to give his alpha strong and healthy pups. Has he a suitor waiting?_

His heat had left him a shaking mess on his soiled bed. That first morning when coherency made a lasting return had Harry sobbing in relief. His heat was over, it had been the most excruciating and wondrous experience he had ever undergone.

Only a week, but it felt like months. Harry didn't feel much different, but many things were. His own body was now foreign to him, the same limbs, face, and all else, but now he was capable of carrying pups and bringing life into the world.

It was… amazing… and it terrified him.

His sense of smell has heightened and with it, it was like seeing the world through an entirely different perspective. He was different, and the world was different as well.

It would be a number of years before his magic stabilized enough to even try using suppressants or scent blockers. It made him tremble to even think of the next time his heat would overrun his body. Compared to alphas, omegas were more vulnerable in the years preceding their presentation. An omega’s magic was stable, yet unpredictable. If Harry performed a lumos, his magic would be eager to obey. However, if Harry was given anything that would interfere with his omegahood, the wild magic tended to nullify it. Anything that suppressed the heat was a threat so young omegas could do nothing but witness their bodies become a battlefield of instinct and will when that time came.

The suppressing charms, bright colored jewels that were added in bracelets, rings or necklaces, were useless for presented omegas up to their mid twenties, if they worked at all. The newly shifting magic that awoke during transition just did not seem to like it. It attacked the magical items with a fervor of a lioness protecting its cub, leaving many of the charms charred or dulled into useless stones. It was possible, maybe one in hundreds, for an new omega’s awakened magic to leave them be, but overall, it was futile to even try. The stones themselves were expensive and mostly regarded as offensive by purebloods.

In a society that danced to its own rhythm of social cues and meanings, suppressing one’s scent through magical means was an affront. If an omega didn't want an alpha to know that they were attracted to them, they must learn _control._ Learn to master their bodies and how others perceived them.

It was only acceptable for mated alphas and omegas to be seen with such jewelry. Only then was it worn as a symbol of status, allowing only their mate and immediate family to know the intimacy of their scent.

The charms were the only reliable options. There were experimental potions, but many upset the wild magic. Like the charms, the magic would see the potion as a threat, a foreign substance that was a danger to the omega or alpha’s healthy transition into maturity. Taking potions designed to suppress one’s heat or rut was actually illegal for young omegas and alphas but only because it was a danger to the person. Since the potions were ingested, the wild magic ended up turning on the wizard or witch. The best case scenario would result in several days or even weeks of illness while the magic burned away the potion from his system.The worse case scenario was difficulty in using magic which often became rumored horror stories that warned witches and wizards from using such potions. The purebloods were very pleased about the failure.

Magic, even when obedient to its master, was its own entity and rules. Becoming an omega or alpha or even remaining a beta was just as mysterious as the craft they studied.

The one saving grace that anyone with a drop of magic was happy about was birth control. There was that one single leeway that magic didn’t seem to go into an uproar about, although even this one small success was only possible after many trials and errors, sacrifices and effort. Birth control seemed to slip just barely as acceptable, and even then, the dosages for potions ranged outrageously. It was still possible to have symptoms similar to suppression poisoning, but a good mediwitch or doctor was able to access these just fine. This, at least, the purebloods were accepting of.

So Harry would not be getting any charms for suppressants or anything that would mask his scent. The Potter family’s mediwitch had already given him vials and vials of birth control which for some reason were a noticeable pink fuchsia color. There was no mistaking what they were and so he hid them at the bottom of his small trunk, cushioned against some of his extra clothes. They were in shatterproof vials but he still wanted to be extra cautious. He didn’t think he would… need them… but it was always better to get in the habit early on anyway. He would be going into heat every month for a good period of time and then it would regulate itself into a longer period of every couple of months. Some omegas went into heat every month, some lucky ones were only inconvenienced every six months, and the even rarer ones, once a year. Harry hoped that he would fall into heats that would have longer cycles.

Until their bodies were fully developed and the magic tamed, he, along with any of his classmates that would or have presented, would face the year as they were. It would be one of awkwardness, embarrassment, and discovering. Alphas struggling for control and falling into ruts… omegas succumbing to the heats and either spending it with non-alpha heat partners or locked away...

He was a male omega and everyone now knew it as well. His own unique scent had blossomed during his heat, a tantalizing mix of sweetness that set him apart from just simply being a Potter. Everything would change, he would no longer be seen as a child and would not be treated as one either.

He had started Hogwarts as an unpresented Gryffindor, acknowledged as a child by those that were presented since he smelled like nothing besides the combined scent of his family. He was the younger brother of James Potter, often described as a typical Potter.

Now, he contemplated what these changes meant as he rode in the gryphon pulled carriages that were swiftly making their way back to Hogwarts with his mother by his side.

The worry preoccupied his thoughts, but kept him distracted from feeling embarrassment, which was another nasty emotion he often felt creeping up on him. Often, he would push away the embarrassment that saturated his thoughts knowing that everyone, all his peers… the entire student body and even the school staff, had a good idea of what the past week had been like for him. Everyone had seen him in the very early stages of his heat… Harry was mortified but he would survive.

It wasn't the most ideal situation, but it was better than it could have been. Harry could have pulled off all his clothes… could have been begging naked and desperate to be mounted… His cheeks burned at the thought of _that_ happening in the Great Hall. So, even though he was extremely embarrassed, he was glad that he had been taken home before the heat spiked.

Sooner than he desired, the carriage pulled to a stop before reaching the entrance gates, with the familiar towers and buildings of Hogwarts looming behind them. He stepped down, dragonhide boots meeting solid dirt and soft grass.

He took in the tall towers and sturdy buildings that had become so much more than bricks and mortar laid together. He breathed in the air, still warm but with a hint of chill, a promise of winter.

He was home.

At the entrance of the gate, Harry could make out a small group that waited for him. His brother James stood at the very front and Harry felt a wriggling thought of worry, wondering who else would be waiting to greet him.

His mother had not hinted at choosing an alpha for him. It was strange, almost all presented omegas were on reserve for an alpha of a suitable family, but nothing had been said to Harry. His family was not driven by greed or power, so he felt that any alpha they would have chosen would treat Harry with respect and kindness.

Harry was fortunate in this. There were many pureblood families that designated their omegas’ mates without taking the omega into consideration. Alliances and influences were the currency used in securing an omega’s hand in marriage and truthfully, the omega in question would be unable to refuse their alpha father.

But not Harry.

His omega mother, Euphemia, had a fiery spirit and had never accepted her family’s first choice as her mate. It was actually scandalous even though it was kept quiet. Before she had presented, she had her heart set on kindhearted Fleamont Potter. She had never told Harry or James what she had done to force her family’s acceptance. She would only promise that they would never have to go through the same suffering. She would seal that promise with a loving kiss on their foreheads, and even though it was not an unbreakable vow, they both knew it was just as strong.

So ultimately, it would be up to Harry to choose his alpha. He still wanted his family's approval though.

As he looked outside the carriage window, trepidation was quickly chilling his insides even with the carriage being so warm.

His mother pressed a hand against the small of his back, urging him forward towards the small group.

From scent alone, Harry could make out what awaited him. There were two male alphas and female beta waiting with James. They all had familiar rust colored hair and fair skinned complexions. The Prewetts were speaking amicably amongst one another, the easy conversation reminiscent of when they all shared the warmth of the common room.

Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the infamous trickster twins and their younger beta sister Molly. The twins had graduated from Hogwarts a few years prior. Before that, the Prewetts were a familiar sight as they were all housed in Gryffindor Tower. Harry had never spent much time with them, but James had a rapport with them in the business of mischief.

He could feel a flush work its way up his neck to the very tips of his ears. Although he had bathed quite thoroughly, Harry knew that he still carried the faint scent of his heat on his skin. He could tell when that scent reached the alphas, James' noise scrunching up slightly in distaste while Fabian and Gideon both visibly perked up like blood hounds scenting prey.

James approached while the others stayed waiting. He greeted their smiling mother, pressing a loving kiss on her cheek before she left Harry’s care in James’ hands. James took Harry’s bare hand in his with a reassuring smile. The Potter heir ring glinted from James' hands, the press of metal against Harry's fingers brought some comfort.

As Harry's closest alpha relative, James was allowed skin contact with the newly presented omega while all other alphas were barred. At such an early stage of his omegahood, the scent of an alpha on Harry's skin would have been akin to declaring intent to court.

Harry could feel the tension melt from his shoulders. With his mother gone, this small gathering was not what he thought it was. His heart had started beating furiously in his chest, a lump clogging his throat when he thought James had come to present him to their family’s choice of alpha for his suitor. But with his mother leaving, the alpha presentation to an omega was not official, therefore Harry had been fretting for no reason.

He would have surely been told if an alpha was chosen for him.

He led Harry to the group, stopping in front of the twins who watched Harry with obvious interest. They were indeed identical in looks and even their scents made them smell as though they were one person instead of two. One twin smiled encouragingly. He must have felt nostalgic since the red and gold of a Gryffindor tie hung loose around his neck. The other twin gave a devilish grin as Harry approached and he was impeccably dressed.

“Harry,” James said warmly. “You remember Fabian and Gideon, right?”

“Yes,” Harry eyed them with suspicion.

“They’ve come to visit Molly for the day,” James explained. They both stepped up, keeping their hands to themselves as they bowed ostentatiously.

“Fabian and-” The twin with the Gryffindor tie began as the other continued with “Gideon,” and together, “Prewett. At your service.”

“We heard about your presentation,” One of the twins said.

“Congratulations, by the way-” the other interrupted.

“Even though some knothead tried-”

“And failed-”

“To accost you.”

They both paused, in sync. “Actually, That’s why we’re here.”

Fabian raised an eyebrow at his twin, to which Gideon grudgingly said, “Well, it's why we’re standing with James.”

Then with a smile, both turned to Harry and said in unison, “We’re here to defend your virtue.”

Harry couldn't help but grin at their silliness. “That’s nice of you,” He told them both. “But I think I’m alright. The heat is gone, and… I have better control.” He looked at James who was staring at him and the twins, a rather serious look on his face. “James could protect me, as well,” Harry added, just in case James’ pride was bruised.

Gideon stepped closer, that wicked grin on his lips. “You refuse our protection…” He said with a dramatic flair, “To be denied by a lovely omega… my alpha heart cannot…!”

“It would be more believable if you weren't smiling throughout your misery.” Harry told the alpha who only gave another cheeky grin.

“Can’t be charming with a frown,” he said with a wink.

Their sister was smiling fondly, mirth in her eyes even as she shook her head.

“C’mon, Harry,” She said, taking his arm. “Let’s leave these tricksters to their mischief.”

And even though Harry barely spoke to her before then or knew her as more than an acquaintance, he played along. They both ignored these squawks of indignation behind them as they made their way to the castle.

The nervous edge that Harry carried with him from home seemed to have dissipated in their company and he was grateful.

So when both twins flanked him and Molly, Gideon taking his free arm and Fabian taking his sister’s, he only smiled. Then he laughed as James tried to nudge his way between him and Molly only to get playfully shoved by the beta.

Harry walked with more confidence, grateful for those unexpected moments that brought happiness.

 

* * *

 

Now that he was paying attention, the topic of James Potter’s omega brother was actually on the minds of many alphas and betas. Perhaps it was the novelty of the situation, or perhaps it was the first stage of another possible alliance or maybe just plain lust.

A newly presented omega… Tom’s mind was in sync with many of the unbonded alphas, being an unbonded alpha as well. The sting of rejection from the purebloods was still all too recent. It was soothed by the faint hint of omega sweetness that he had caught from James Potter’s robes. There was something about it… It was cloyingly sweet… It made him both antsy and excited. And then it concerned him that his previous disinterest had so drastically changed with just a hint of the omega.

Some distant part of him worried he would lose all control while another part of him scoffed. He was not some knothead that would forsake all he was just to stick his dick in a warm hole.

Unfortunately, the thought of doing so seemed to distract the angry snarls in his mind so that now he was thinking… What did this omega look like? Would he look like James Potter, be a miniature version of the loud mouth brat that Tom barely tolerated? He hoped not.

Just by scent alone, Tom was already attracted to this omega he never met. Tom had never been attracted to someone by scent alone, it was both strange and amazing. His instincts were pointing him to this one person who stood out from the rest… and yet he had never laid eyes on the omega. It was somewhat worrisome because scent alone could not be the deciding factor for a suitable mate.

There had never been a combination of traits and scents that attracted him. Physical beauty, designation, scent, personality… Tom, the actual Tom Riddle and not the many personas he acted out to the world, was a difficult person to been around. He had never cared… until now and if he abused some of his unknown but useful skills, no one would be none the wiser.

Tom was always careful with legilimency. He was a master in the skill, but truthfully, there were not many who challenged him. If anything, Tom needed to keep from falling into the minds of anyone who looked him in the eye so he was constantly protected behind his own walls. He took more caution around other professors, especially Dumbledore. The older wizard may be cheerful and jovial all around, but there was steel inside him, and a coldness that only seemed to come out whenever he and Tom were alone. Among others, Dumbledore treated him fairly, but there was still that gleam of suspicion buried deep in his eyes.

It only made Tom even more cautious overall. He stayed away from the other professors’ minds. Truthfully, there wasn't much there that he was interested in. He also took care when he looked into the students’ minds, especially the pureblood children. He expected his peers to have some sort of defense and the children… well, older families tended to tutor their children to give them a sharper edge.

Hormone driven teenagers were not minds that Tom wanted to soil himself in, but his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know more about the omega Potter.

He would not get the 6th year Gryffindors until later in the afternoon so he made due with skimming the minds of alphas and betas whose thoughts were wide open, literally projected from their vulnerable minds. He got a lot of nonsense, drivel he didn't care to know. He cut off these connections quickly, not wanting to fill his own thoughts with inane chatter.

He found a few thoughts pertaining to Harry. Many were indeed hormone driven fantasies and thoughts but there were little tidbits and clues as to who Harry was.

The fantasies were the worst though. Some were downright ridiculous and had him rolling his eyes, while others were just purely pornographic. Triggered heats and a panting little omega stumbling across the person entertaining these fantasies. Too often, he had to refrain himself from snapping at the alpha or beta that carried these licentious thoughts. He hadn't even met the omega but already he could feel his alpha instincts growling _mine, mine, mine_.

One alpha, Lucius Malfoy, was a very visual thinker and Tom could see the omega’s features clear as day in his own mind.

The omega had black hair, just like his brother’s, but unlike James, his fell in a more tousled manner. It was short, but long enough that Tom could imagine running his hands through it just to feel the silky length.

His face wasn't the sharp angles that many purebloods had but it was masculine with an hint of omega softness. The omega had brilliant green eyes, a stark contrast to James’ light hazel color. This particular alpha seemed obsessed with Harry’s lips. Some of his explicit thoughts were tinged with smugness, a kind of arrogance that came with imagining James Potter’s little brother on his knees, mouth parted as he panted in arousal. That last bit made Tom glare at the unaware alpha and he pulled back from the thoughts, but not without planting the seed of what would be the most excruciating headache the alpha ever experienced.

Thus satisfied, Tom withdrew completely to organize his own thoughts of what he learned. He didn't know if what this alpha pictured was true to reality or if it was enhanced by his own desire. Either way, Tom felt even more assured in his desire for the omega. He was quite a sight and many of the betas and alphas had been waiting for the boy to present, hoping that he wouldn't take after his brother. There was much smugness in many of the minds when he presented as omega.

It was also interesting to note that there hadn't been any talk of chosen suitors. As far as that particular beta knew, there were no official promised alphas that were waiting for the youngest Potter. A wistful thought, that beta had wished his beloved alpha was free of such obligations… Tom had extracted himself quickly after that.

Tom had been delighted to find that the omega was aesthetically pleasing. He was even more eager to meet the boy himself now.

The day seemed to crawl at snail’s pace now that Tom was eager to reach his last class. Sixth year Gryffindors, along with the Hufflepuffs, had always irritated Tom.

As sixth years, they were old enough to know better but many still acted foolish due to arrogance. For once, Tom found himself eager to receive them today.

He was not disappointed when the one unfamiliar face came into view.

As he took in his new student, Tom mentally applauded Lucius. The other alpha had pictured the omega with astounding accuracy with only minor differences. While Lucius had been fixated on the omega’s plush, kissable lips, Tom found himself drawn to the brilliant hue of the boy’s eyes.

It seemed like he was walking in a dream with only his alpha instincts clawing his insides to ground him. He was too much of a control freak to show how badly the omega was affecting him… but the omega was strongly affecting him.

Harry was entrancing in person. He walked with a quiet grace that caught many of his peers’ eyes. There was a shy humility to him, that awkwardness from the newly presented. This usually annoyed Tom but he found that it was adorable in this omega. His scent was also even more intoxicating when it was fresh from the source. It did not fill the room since his heat was long done, but Tom was able to get a whiff of it and just like the first time, he found himself trying to take it in as much as he could. It was like a tease… to have this omega so close and yet he was untouchable.

The alpha inside him raged at the way the other betas and alphas watched his omega. Some touched him casually, friends and acquaintances, on the arm, the shoulder, other clothed areas but never on any of his exposed skin. Tom wanted to touch but quickly reigned himself in, calling the class to order.

He went about his routine, following the strict structure he had set up since he started his teaching at Hogwarts. He gave no extra attention to Harry, even as those green eyes focused on him through the brief lecture of what they would be doing today. Even while his lips moved, and his voice projected loud and strong, Tom’s mind was constructing various plans that would get him even just a little bit closer to Harry Potter.

He set the sixth years upon their task, very similar to what the seventh years were practicing. This exercise was actually the prelude to what the seventh years were learning.

It was essential indeed, Tom decided as he watched Harry fumble his way through the lessons. A week’s worth of lessons and practice lost in the blaze of Harry’s presentation. The disorientation was made even worse since the teaching styles had been drastically changed with Tom as the replacement. His wand movements were jerky and unpracticed, his pronunciation was unclear.

Surely… the omega would appreciate the chance to catch up to his peers. Surely… if given the opportunity, he would put in the extra effort so that he could excel in this subject in the following year.

At the end of the lesson, Tom called to the boy before he slipped out with a group of betas. The slender neck was an enticing curve as Harry turned to face him, curious green eyes taking in the beckoning hand.

The few betas waited anxiously at the doorway, unwilling to leave their omega friend. Harry waved at them impatiently and the group reluctantly left the room as he made his way to Tom.

Tom could tell from the tangy scent of worry that the group did not go far, instead remaining at the entrance of the shut door. The wood and walls of this particular room was thick and gave an air of privacy once the door was shut. The sounds of students milling about the halls were muffled, almost unnoticeable.

The young omega approached him with false bravado. His fresh omega scent was tinged with apprehension but even then, it could not hide that hint of sweetness that Tom had first scented earlier the previous day. It was intoxicating and smelled so delicious, the lingering scent of his heat clinging stubbornly to the omega’s skin.

The little omega was holding his books to his chest, eyes lowered in subconscious submission. He was expecting to be lectured, perhaps even talked down upon for his poor performance in class. And yet, all Tom wanted to do was gather the boy into his arms, to discover in reality the perfect way their bodies fit together in an embrace.

“None of that, now.” Tom said firmly but gently. Harry’s eyes rose to meet his, the wariness still there but slowly being overtaken by curiosity.

Tom smiled, his alpha instincts wanted to purr. The omega’s eyes were on him, focused solely on him. It made him want to flaunt, to make his interests known, but Tom quickly squashed it down. That was not the way he would win this omega.

He leaned against his desk, pose relaxed and inviting. Subconsciously Harry mimicked his mood, shoulders relaxing and hands shifting to hold his books in a more comfortable grip.

“I wanted to formally introduce myself.” Tom explained, noting the gleam of understanding that slowly entered the boy’s eyes. He truly must have worried over his performance if he was so concerned over staying back. This certainly worked in Tom’s favor.

“I am Professor Riddle,” he introduced himself formally. “I have taken over the class as your previous instructor had a personal emergency. It was not known when or if he would return, so I was hired in his stead. This was about a week ago. I haven't seen you since I took the position… how long have you been away?”

Tom knew exactly how long the boy was gone but wanted to hear it from Harry himself… Six days of being heat sick, twisting and turning in his bed as he worked himself to an unsatisfying climax. Tom felt his mouth go dry at the thought, staring at the omega and imagining him stripped of his clothes... He quickly cut them off, not wanting to smell of arousal. He knew that the newly presented still had difficulty adjusting the first couple of days, but he didn’t want to risk it. It would give away too much, too early.

“A week, sir.” Harry replied dutifully. Those pretty eyes of his lowered again, a hint of pink to his cheeks as he looked away.

“Ah… I see,” Tom said thoughtfully. “Then that means you've only missed what I've taught. That's good. That means I don't have to cover over anything your previous professor taught.”

Here, Harry grimaced. It was easy to determine that he thought himself inadequate at the lesson today. From his earlier apprehension, Tom knew the boy expected him today point out his mistakes. Tom smirked to himself.

“You did remarkable work today, Harry,” Tom praised instead, quickly schooling the smirk into a friendly smile. Harry’s eyes shot up to his in surprise. Tom enjoyed seeing those green eyes wide with pleasure and shock. It was even more rewarding when his praise caused the omega’s scent shift from worry to a surprised pleasure.

“I did?” Harry queried hesitatingly. His body leaned forward, just the slightest, in response to Tom’s praise. He looked so much prettier when he was pleasantly surprised and Tom found that he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Tom nodded, marveling at how Harry's lips curved into a pleased but still hesitant smile. “Yes. It was good work for someone who just learned the spell work,” Tom explained. “Not as good as you need to be to catch up to the others though.”

Harry’s face flushed completely in embarrassment, that small hint of pink spreading and deepening. The smile withered away, leaving Tom bereft at its disappearance. Harry’s chin dropped to his chest, shame evident in the set of his slumped shoulders.

“Hey,” Tom said gently. He never wanted those eyes to stray from his own. He lifted the boy’s face and Harry jolted in surprise but didn’t pull away. Pink lips parted slightly as Harry’s gaze connected with his own. Tom assured him, “I have heard the other teachers remark upon your behavior in class. I have only heard good spoken of you.”

This wasn’t a lie, but Tom had never taken stock of what the other teachers remarked of their students. Too many played favorites and Tom preferred to form his own assessments.

“The days that you've missed… it was due today your presentation, correct?” Tom prompted. The omega’s thick eyelashes lowered, shielding the pretty green eyes but their gaze was not broken.

 _Oh my, what a shy creature this omega is._ Tom found it endearing and just a little bit appealing.

“It is no fault of your own,” Tom assured in a comforting croon. He wanted to stroke Harry's cheek, offer him comfort but he couldn’t. Not yet. “I would, instead, like to offer you a chance to catch up with your peers. Tutoring lessons, if you would like.”

Those green eyes widened in surprised, a smile lighting up his face. “I…” Harry hesitated, the smile dimming in its happiness. “Ah… I can ask the other students for help… maybe some of my friends can catch me up…”

 _No. No, no, no._ Tom wasn’t having that. He wasn't going to give some other omega, beta, alpha, whatever his friends were, a chance today steal time that Tom was claiming.

“I would feel more comfortable if I were to tutor you,” Tom admitted. “That way I know for certain that you were able to get everything you needed to catch up.”

“Oh.” Harry seemed to want to accept but there was something holding him back.

“Is there a problem?” Tom raised an eyebrow in question.

Harry bit his lip, “Surely, you know that I presented as omega…” Harry softly said. “Would it not be inappropriate for us to meet without others?”

Ah. The notorious over protectiveness that came with being an omega. Harry wanted to continue on as he had before, when he was a beta, but it was all too clear to him that things were vastly different.

Tom chuckled in good humor and then prepared a lie that would win him time alone with the omega. “Harry,” He simply said before he pressed his beta scented wrist to Harry’s mouth, fingertips curling just slightly against the boy’s face in a single smooth stroke.

Startled, Harry tried to step back feeling warning bells chime in his mind. Before he could, the fresh scent of blank beta registered in his mind. There was no hint of alpha or omega, just the calm freshness of beta, the professor's own blank scent filling his nose.

“Oh.” Harry’s face flushed at his faux pas. “I apologize, Professor Riddle. My nose…”

Tom smiled encouragingly, “That’s quite all right, omega Potter. A week isn't enough to get used to telling scents apart from one another.” Tom nodded in agreement with his own words. He didn't want the omega to feel awkward or embarrassed that he had classified Tom as an alpha when his scent declared otherwise. He wasn't ready yet… Tom would ensnare him so thoroughly that when the truth was revealed, it would be too late for Harry to escape him. Tom was confident that he wouldn't even want to.

“I know I am rather intimidating in the classroom,” Tom humored even as Harry shook his head in confusion.

“It’s not that,” Harry replied. He rubbed at his nose, sniffing discretely. “I thought… I smelled alpha when you were walking around.” His brows furrowed as he thought back to how he watched Tom prowl across the room, correcting his peers’ position and hand movements. “I thought…” He seemed confused, eyebrows scrunching in thought. “There was a scent… it was like walking in the woods during the winter.”

Tom hesitated, a jolt of cold shock hitting him in the face before he forced himself to relaxed, humming in thought. His alpha was pleased at having been acknowledged though his mind shouted in alarm at this revelation. Perhaps something was wrong with his potions?

His mind quickly jumped to a solution, “There was an alpha in the Hufflepuff group by you wasn’t there?”

It was like a lumos spell lit behind Harry’s green eyes, clearing away his confusion from the earlier comment.

“Oh… oh!” Harry exclaimed in excitement. “Yes, umm. Ethan Macmillan… He plays as a beater on the Hufflepuff team.”

Tom was pleased with how easily Harry accepted his lie until Harry murmured to himself, “He smells nice…”

Tom could feel his instincts rising up to the surface. He knew that if he could not contain his alpha driven possessiveness that no amount of naivety or excuses would save his cover.

“Will you accept my help?” Tom interrupted, just a little more rudely than he intended. The sharp words didn't seem to bother the omega since Harry's green eyes focused on his again. The tight ache that had been building in his chest eased under the omega’s gaze.

Harry gave a happy smile, “Yes, I would really appreciate it, Professor. It's very kind of you to take the time to help me.”

Tom Riddle was not a kind man, but only the twitch of his lips gave his thoughts away.

“I shall send you an owl then, to discuss a time that would be suitable to us both.” Tom told him. “Please reply promptly so we can start as soon as possible.”

“I will,” Harry promised. There wasn't much else to say after that, and the boy was expected elsewhere most likely so Tom reluctantly let him go.

Tom followed him to the door as the boy made to leave. The door creaked open, the noises from outside invading the small bubble of privacy that they shared. Harry had just placed his hand on the doorknob when Tom felt that strange ache in his chest.

“Mr. Potter,” Tom called his attention before the boy disappeared into the hall. He had nothing left to say, but for some reason, he didn’t want the omega to leave. Harry paused, turning his head to face Tom just like he did the first time Tom stopped him. This time, however, his eyes were curious instead of wary.

“It was a pleasure to meet you,” Tom said to him as he leaned on the door. It put him closer to the omega, most likely too close by some people’s standards. He can see how their proximity affected the omega. His breathing was just a little faster, but besides that, Harry seemed at ease with Tom’s closeness. Harry was looking up at him, those green eyes curving in genuine warmth.

“It was nice meeting you too,” Harry replied, smiling. He paused, this time without Tom’s interference. “Thank you for helping me.”

The words slipped out before he even had time to think of them. “You can always come to me for help, Harry.” Even after the words left his mouth, Tom couldn’t find it in himself to regret the words. They felt right.

Harry had barely slipped out the door before Tom shut it. He took a deep breath, leaning back against the smooth wood as his breathing rapidly escalated. The scents in the room were a confusing tangle of all his students but he was still able to pick out Harry’s sweet omega scent. It was fresh, still lingering in the air minutes after the young omega left.

Tom stood there, breathing in the scent until it was seared into his senses.

His alpha instincts were clawing at the tight bonds he forged around them, excited at the prospect of _mate,_ of Harry. He wanted to bask in Harry’s scent, drown himself in it and cover Harry in his own.

Honey and vanilla. His.

The thoughts of Harry left his mind spinning. His smile, his bright green eyes, the way he walked, a small sway to his hips that should have been unnoticeable but drew his eyes every time. His hands, small but strong… His unruly but soft looking hair and how he wanted to touch it… the omega’s pretty lips and how those lips would taste saying his name.

Perhaps Lucius had been right to obsess over the omega’s plush lips. He certainly felt the need to give Harry’s mouth the attention they deserved.

With a deep breath, he loosened his control, just for a moment. Here, in the privacy of his classroom, his eyes glowed alpha red in the dim evening light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments <3 I really do appreciate it, feel free to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Voldemort and Harry are approached leading to some interesting possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm not sure how this chapter got so long but I really wanted to reach this particular scene. Also, there may be more mistakes in this than usual since my phones acting a lot derpier than usual (ex: autocorrecting alpha to aloha, if you want a laugh) so quick edits may be made to fix anything I find x.x sorry if something slipped through

The dark heavy folds of his robes swirled around him as Tom made his way down Knockturn Alley in the dimming light. The sun had just set, the last dwindling swirls of twilight giving way to the night sky. Around him, the barely lit lamps of the Alley hummed to life, giving just enough light that passerbyers were able to continue to their destination without hindrance.

Even as he walked, the click clacking of his boots on cobblestone accompanying him, Tom’s thoughts still lingered on the newly presented omega that he finally had the pleasure of meeting. Harry’s scent had lured him in, but it was his eyes that had caught him. Or maybe not his eyes. They were a startling green that was simply mesmerizing, but it was not just the color or the shape of the boy’s eyes that intrigued him. It was… everything about the boy.

How can one describe the bubbling of feeling, of excitement, when he had come face to face with the omega? When he had scanned the students’ minds for a slight glimpse, it was like looking at a still picture, lovely but lifeless. Having the boy in front of him, speaking with him, interacting with him… There was an essence that memories or thoughts failed to capture, a vivacity that could only be felt in person. It felt like the world had burst into color around him when he was so used to gazing through shades of grey.

It was Harry’s hair and the way it fell into his eyes, unruly but endearing. And his eyes, the way they were so expressive and trusting. It revealed every emotion and thought on his naked face, and Tom can taste the sweet vulnerability on his tongue whenever he looked into those green eyes. And his lips, his hands, the way the omega tilted his head and gazed at him inquisitively.

It was everything and Tom wanted everything, would not settle for less.

Tom arrived at his destination, taking in the discrete cafe located a couple stores down from Borgin and Burkes. The location wasn’t very well known, a fact that did not slip by him unnoticed. His companion was still wary of being seen with him, but Tom needed the discretion as well so it benefited both of them.

Before entering, Tom carefully tucked away any thoughts of his lovely omega, though the thought of the boy’s lips lingered until he forcefully banished it. He would be meeting with one of his allies today and he could not afford the distraction, no matter how lovely it was.

It was Lord Voldemort that entered The Witches’ Brew, a fairly large cafe that catered to those that wanted privacy and were willing to pay for it. There was a hostess waiting at the front, a blindfold covering her eyes. On a podium beside her, there was a wooden slab carved with various grooves and a number above each one. The Dark Lord carried with him a small silver coin, the image of an iris etched on one side. He smoothly inserted it into one of the grooves that had a matching stamp and the number gave a spark of blue magic before it vanished.

The hostess nodded in acknowledgment. “This way,” She said and led him through the cafe with confident steps despite being blindfolded. Inside, there were several tables, some occupied, some not, and along the walls were private booths, obscured by thick purple curtains. The unoccupied booths had the curtains pulled to the sides with only a sheer lavender cover separating the private space from the outside.

The hostess led him to a booth in the corner and left without a word. The curtains were already drawn closed but they seamlessly parted when he approached. Voldemort felt the humming of wards tingle through him as he entered, sliding into the soft leather seating, On the polished table, a pot of fragrant tea was already steaming and the single untouched teacup was waiting.

Across from him sat Abraxas Malfoy, the older wizard idly stirring the tea in his cup. He watched as Voldemort had entered, cool grey eyes observing his every move. He was possibly one of the most trustworthy of his tentative allies among the pureblood families.

“I hope it was not too much of a hassle to meet with me, my Lord.” Abraxas pondered out loud.

The meeting actually was rather disruptive to his plans for the day. Tom had just left the classroom after Harry had gone when he received the urgent letter. Fortunately, it was only a few hours until dinner and he was able to slip out during that time. He had wanted to owl Harry his letter as soon as he was able to for he was eager to spend more time with the boy. But Abraxas rarely owled him, and the message he had received indicated the need to speak in person which was even more intriguing.

“You said you have something that may be beneficial to our cause,” Voldemort answered, ignoring the query. He wanted to get right to the point instead of dallying, there was too much to be done. “I would like to hear it.”

Abraxas’ eyes on him were heavy for just a moment, as though he still had some doubts about the subject in question. He then pulled out a slip of paper, sliding it across the smooth surface so that the Dark Lord was able to inspect it.

A woman looked up at him from the glossy plane of the photo. She was neither smiling or frowning, just stoic, with her chin jutting out just the slightest in a hint of rebellion. She stared out at her audience, murky brown eyes staring defensively. Long wisps of dark hair framed her face, falling below her shoulders. Full lips painted red, were pressed into a firm line. Most would find her attractive, and there was a softness about her that screamed omega despite the almost hostile lines of her body.

Voldemort latched onto the tiny little details, trying to find a hint of why her photograph landed itself in his hands. When he found nothing distinctive or telling, he raised his eyes to meet Abraxas’ who was watching him closely.

“What is this?” Voldemort asked quietly. There was a spark of wariness in his eyes, a possibility of things turning dangerous if he didn't like what he heard. Even through his beta persona, Voldemort could feel the strength of his magic shifting around them, eager to be given a motive. He had an inkling of an idea as to what this was about, but he wanted to hear the words from Abraxas’ mouth.

“Bellatrix Black.” Abraxas leaned forward, his grey eyes animated as he revealed his plan. “She is the younger sister of Narcissa Black, who is engaged to marry my son. She is an omega, pureblood, and unmated… All the things that you need, my Lord.”

His tone carried excitement, “The Blacks and the Lestranges have an arrangement. Bellatrix, being the only omega to come from the Blacks in generations is promised to the Lestrange boy, but I can quickly change that. There was never a courting between the two so she never formally accepted him.” Abraxas paused briefly but continued on as the Dark Lord gave no indication of adding his thoughts. “I have already spoken to her and she has agreed to meet with you. It may be your chance to find yourself an omega of good breeding. She is of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and if you win Bellatrix’s hand, the others will look favorably towards you.”

Abraxas tapped the edge of her photo, gazing earnestly at the Dark Lord. “She is the key, my Lord. The one piece you are missing and once you have her, the rest will fall in line.”

Voldemort picked up the photo, and tried to look at the female omega with new eyes, with all the possibilities that lay there with her, but it did not stir anything inside him. It would be easier with her, she would know of him in his entirety compared to Harry who only knew him as a Professor. He traced the curve of her cheek, looked into the dark eyes as they stared at him, but his inner alpha remained silent and then there was a snarl that reverberated in his mind.

 _No_.

“My Lord?” Came Abraxas’ voice filled with uncertainty. Voldemort then realized that his lips had pulled up into a snarl, sharp teeth bared at the now crumpled photo.

“No.” The Dark Lord said firmly with just a hint of a growl to his words. “I need the Lestranges and even just insinuating that I stole their promised omega would cause more harm than good among the families. It would be too easy for the families that remain indifferent to use this as an excuse to turn away from me. I will not.”

“But… My Lord?” Abraxas took the photo, smoothing it on the flat surface. “She has agreed to meet with you… I don’t understand.”

The Dark Lord turned away from the picture, his lips still pulled into an irritated frown.

“I will choose my own mate,” Voldemort said briskly. His tone gave no room for objection. Abraxas bristled at the tone, feeling his own inner alpha raise its hackles.

Two alphas such as themselves usually had to establish a hierarchy to prevent hostility. It was clear to Abraxas that Voldemort was his superior even though the Malfoy Head was the elder of the two.

It hadn't phased him, it was the way of the world after all. A younger, stronger individual would take the reigns once their elders started to slip into old age. Voldemort had the passion and strength to break through the barriers that Abraxas could not.

Their alphas had reached a respectful truce long ago so for his own alpha instincts to rear up only further demonstrated how irate Abraxas had become with Voldemort’s outright rejection. He had presented the Dark Lord with a perfect solution and instead, his Lord had figuratively spat at his gift.

He reigned in the urge to snap with sharp teeth, knowing that doing so may result in a disastrous end to their meeting and if it got bad enough, their alliance.

With a deep, calming breath, the Malfoy Head glanced between the photo and his Lord. His thoughts were still whirling in confusion, wanting a reason for the Dark Lord’s refusal. He was a firm believer in the beliefs that Voldemort advocated and had subtly tried to convince his fellow pureblood peers to open their eyes and see, but it was futile. He would not risk their tenuous alliance on some misunderstanding that was insignificant in the scheme of things.

Their numbers were dwindling, the Dark Arts were being restricted with every law that was being passed… their culture was falling apart around them and the pureblood families did nothing but sit back and whine amongst themselves. And when the opportunity came for action… almost all the Noble families were too wary to take up the cause. Voldemort was an outsider and his obscurity would be his downfall if he let it.

Abraxas pondered, thoughts shifting and turning like uneven puzzle pieces trying to show the same picture.  _Why would he refuse an omega when he knows it’s the best way to become welcomed? Unless…_

“Have you… found someone, my Lord?” Abraxas hesitatingly asked. “An omega?” _Merlin, please let it be an omega. It must be an omega_.

Voldemort’s eyes flared red, the alpha breaking out of its beta confines. He didn’t like that Abraxas was inquiring after his omega, some primal part of him saw it as a threat, a challenge. He squashed those feelings down, knowing logically, it would be best to confide in this one ally.

“Yes,” Voldemort said curtly. “He is pureblood and of a good family. I will not lose him to another.”

“A male omega…” Abraxas trailed off. And then the thought hit him, the words from his son’s recent letters rising to the forefront of his mind. _The youngest Potter has presented, Father. I would have petitioned to court him, had I not already been promised to the lovely Narcissa. It is a pity, the lines of Potter and Malfoy have not crossed in generations. One can only hope that the Potter lines remain intact, there are too few of us now…_

“The omega Potter?” Abraxas said in a rush of excitement.

The Dark Lord only nodded but said nothing else as he carefully observed his ally’s reaction. He did not know how this news would affect their plans, he just knew that no matter what, he would make it work if there was a problem.

Surprisingly, Abraxas reined his emotions in as though he realized he was acting unbefitting of the noble name he carried. The way he was looking at the Dark Lord now was full of respect and his following words had a hint of admiration. “It is… a most glorious plan, my Lord. I did not have the proper connections… I have not even considered the Potter omega.”

Voldemort’s red eyes only narrowed further, suspicious creeping in despite the fact that it was the opposite of what he was expecting. “Why do you say this?” The Dark Lord demanded.

Abraxas touched the tip of his wand to the crumpled photograph of Bellatrix Black. The picture straightened, every crease flattening and disappearing so that it never existed.

“The Potters are pureblood and notable in their prestige. They were never considered Dark, but before a certain time, they were unofficially neutral. They would marry into both Dark and Light families. Like many purebloods, they have a mix of bloodlines from other families, the Blacks included,” Abraxas started to explain. “Lately, they have been leaning more towards the Light families… most likely due to their more recent encounters with Dark Lords.” He frowned in thought, “Many of the Dark families have tried to encourage James Potter to court their omega children, like Anne Rosier, but Fleamont and Euphemia Potter did not interfere with their alpha child’s courting.”

He looked at Voldemort with a new thought, his son’s words reminding him that the Potters had been drawing away from them for the past two or three generations. “If you could win over the omega Potter, then the families cannot refuse you. It would be like bringing the Potters back into the fold. It is a most worthy plan, my Lord.”

Voldemort maintained his silence as Abraxas continued to talk about the advantages of winning over the Potters and then started commiserating on the past alliances the family had made amongst both Dark and Light families.

Voldemort allowed Abraxas to divulge whatever information he had with a wave of his hand. He touched upon the politics of their world, bringing up different points that would either set them back or help their cause. He listened avidly, but most of the news was already stale to him. Even though Abraxas was his most trustworthy, he still had ears inside the Ministry that were sometimes quicker to inform him than the elder Malfoy.

When it was time for them to part ways, Abraxas retrieved the photograph of Bellatrix Black with some hesitance. He didn't comment, but the Dark Lord’s eyes tracked the movement until the other alpha put it away.

Abraxas, still careful and wary around his Lord, once again complimented him on his ingenuity. Voldemort didn't need to read his thoughts to know that Abraxas intended to keep the Black omega as a possible fail safe. He then continued to express his full support in claiming the Potter omega as his mate. He was wise to use Harry’s name, indicating that he bowed to Voldemort’s desire to pursue who he wished.

The Dark Lord thought Abraxas’ assumptions as amusing, but he didn’t feel the need correct Abraxas’ assumption on his reasons for wanting Harry Potter, but they were there, tucked away. Hidden in the deep corners of his mind was the memory of Harry’s pretty blush and the radiating warmth of his body as they stood so close to one another.

When Voldemort once again donned the mask of Tom Riddle, he made his way back towards Hogwarts, every step made with determination. Excitement buzzed beneath his skin, the very demanding need to see the lovely omega guiding his every step.

 

* * *

 

In the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, not many had expected Harry to present as an omega. Of course, after his presentation, many claimed that it was actually rather obvious that he would present the way he did. Harry rolled his eyes whenever he heard the speculation. What use was it now that he had already presented?

Apparently, it was an issue, as some of the loud-mouthed alphas claimed to have had an interest in him before his presentation. They claimed that they had known what he was before anyone else, that they could smell the omega sweetness in his sweat… that they had admired his small waist but took even more notice to the pleasing shape of his hips. It irritated Harry that these alphas felt like they had a right to his attention, as though they were calling dibs for the role of his mate without proving themselves worthy of the title.

They _knew_  that the pairings didn't work that way and Harry knew that they knew so why…? Was this the so called alpha posturing that he sometimes heard of? Alphas trying to prove themselves smarter, more cunning, more worthy of being his mate? It only confused him, and it made his emotions roll in turmoil. It was a clashing of his own personal mind and the purring omega instincts that reveled in the attention.

The truth was no one had really expected Harry to be an omega, no matter what the peacocking alphas claimed.

Many of the Potter males were lanky, leaning more towards lean than muscular. Many had also assumed that while James inherited their omega mother’s fiery spirit, Harry was gifted with their alpha father’s more reserved nature.

Before his presentation, Harry had assumed he was a beta. At the time, it hadn’t even occurred to him to care what he would present as when he decided to try out for the Quidditch team. He had absolutely adored flying ever since he was a toddler and his father had placed him on the training broom. He had chased after his older brother in the air with a kind of freedom he never had on his feet. Now, he still did the same thing except instead of flying after James, he hunted after the snitch during the games.

Harry was a valued member of the team and his opponents from the other houses agreed that his natural talent on the broom was a thing to envy. Harry absolutely expected crude jokes about expertly riding brooms after his first game as an omega.

If he was allowed to play.

That was another thing that had changed in the short week he was gone. Once everyone knew he was an omega, his position on the team was precarious.

While he was gone, they had swiftly started training a replacement seeker just in case his heat cycles interfered with a game.

It made his face heat up that his teammates even had to _think_  of his future heats, much less plan for them. He supposed it made sense, but he couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit of resentment that he was being replaced. It wasn't fair, but they had only ever had one seeker when Harry took the position. The current seeker at the time had been forced into the position and happily gave it up to become a rather nimble chaser. That beta had graduated two years ago, leaving Harry as the only team member with significant seeker experience.

All the other teams had backups and stand-ins just in case nature interfered. It would be irresponsible of James, as captain, to not take Harry’s new situation into account.

They had not thought that a second seeker was necessary until now. It would have been easier if he had played a different position. On the rare occasion that James’ rut coincided with a game, James fretted and hated it because he felt a responsibility as captain, but there was nothing he could do. He had to switch out with another alpha or beta chaser. If James had to do it, then Harry would take it in stride as well.

When he found out that his second was Molly Prewett, his anger finally dissipated in a huff of acceptance.

She had been nice to him whenever they met, and the memory of his return still left him warm and happy. So instead of pouting, Harry had given the beta some good tips on watching for the snitch.

The ginger beta was cheerful and full of spirit, a bit more outgoing when not under her alpha brothers’ watch.

A good natured rivalry sprung up between them as they joined the rest of the team on their way to the reserved field. The team would be split into two and during the practice, each group had their assigned seeker. Just like regular games, they would fight for the quaffle while the beaters aimed at either Harry or Molly. Harry actually found himself looking forward to going against her in the air. He would be able to point out where she needed help, though he didn't doubt her ability to evade the bludgers. Gideon and Fabian had been notorious for their well aimed hits when they were beaters while in school.

They arrived with the rest of the team just as the Hufflepuff team finished their own skirmishes and mock games. Harry was often assigned the task of retrieving the brooms for the team, while James took care of the quaffles, bludgers, and snitch.

His waiting teammates were doing stretches while waiting for the equipment, while some were tossing around a spare quaffle. Harry made his way over to them, arms full of the practice brooms when one of the Hufflepuff students fell into step with him, the scent of alpha strong and distracting.

Ethan Macmillan effortlessly grabbed the brooms from his arms, giving the surprised omega a cheeky grin.

Later on, Harry would be mercilessly teased for the way he gaped at the other student, but gape was certainly what he did. The older alpha was taller than him by a few inches but had broader shoulders. He was of a sturdier build, as most alphas tended to be, and had a very charming smile with a hint of dimples in his cheeks.

His eyes were a warm honey color, very much like the color of his house. His hair was a dark brown, short but tousled, wind blown from the vigorous practice the Hufflepuff team had just finished.

The young alpha had been on his way to the showers to wash away the grime and sweat from practice when he had caught sight of the pretty omega.

Harry’s eyes drank him in only to snap away in embarrassment, eyes lowering as he mumbled out a greeting and made to take the brooms back. The young alpha said a cheeky “Nope!” before nudging the boy forward to continue walking before he began to talk. Harry kept shooting the alpha furtive glances, his face heating with every step they took together. Ethan’s alpha scent was stronger than usual from working up a sweat.

He was trying to dissect the scent from the smells around them when the alpha spoke.

“I want to apologize to you, Harry.” Ethan began. Harry glanced at him in the corner of his eye, but Ethan continued to look straight ahead at the awaiting group of Gryffindors. His teammates were just then starting to notice the hulking form besides their seeker was not anyone they were familiar with. His steps slowed and Harry subconsciously slowed to match the pace. Ethan’s hazel eyes met his. “When you presented… I didn’t expect to react the way I did.”

Harry’s heart gave a strong thump in alarm, images flashing in his mind in a jumble of confusing thoughts and sights. An unknown alpha heaving him upright, pressing him tight against a sturdy chest… a protective growl reverberating against his cheek while those arms tightened, unwilling to let him go, and red rimmed golden eyes glinting in challenge. Alpha.

“You…!” Harry exclaimed in shock, now facing the alpha fully. He had taken a step back, instincts warning him to get away. A flash of hurt crossed Ethan’s face and that made Harry stand his ground though his heart was beating double time with an influx of adrenaline.

“Macmillan!” Came the angry shout from the group of Gryffindors. Ethan turned just a time to see a flash of yellow zap towards him, dodging the spell that crackled upon impact with the ground before dissipating.

“Merlin, Potter!” Ethan growled in the stunned silence that followed. He turned to face the fuming alpha Potter as James stomped his way over.

“You need to get away from my brother,” James threatened, wand pointed right at Ethan’s chest.

The rest of the Gryffindor team had followed and watched the two alphas, ready to interfere if needed. The few straggling Hufflepuff students had also approached, but with weariness as they were outnumbered.

“I’m trying to apologize for my actions,” Ethan said loudly, face flushing with embarrassment. Then he did a very stupid thing and turned his back on James to kneel in front of the trembling omega. This made James bristle in anger, feeling as though the other alpha did not see him as a threat.

“Harry,” Ethan said gently. “I’m sorry for how I treated you before. I shouldn’t have lost control but when I saw you there… All I could think of was that another alpha was taking away my mate.”

The young alpha’s gaze was steadfast and earnest. It made Harry’s face heat even as James’ growled voice snapped out “Not your mate yet, if ever!”

Harry’s heart had slowed just enough that he could pretend that the trembling was from nerves instead of the scare he had from remembering. His eyes grew very large when he took in kneeling alpha and what it could mean.

With no objection from the omega, Ethan took the shocked omega’s hand and said, “I formally request to enter a courtship with you, Harry Potter.” He then brushed his lips against the naked skin of Harry’s knuckles, feeling the omega’s fingers flutter in his hold. A smile curled on his handsome face as he inhaled the scent of vanilla so close from the pulse point.

Harry’s face was beet red by now. Everyone around him could tell that he was extremely embarrassed, but what stopped them from interfering was the slight scent that was steadily growing. It signaled that while the attention was mortifying for the omega Gryffindor, it was also a situation was he found very pleasing.

“James!” One of the Gryffindors hissed as the other alpha tried to intervene. They grabbed the back of his robes, stopping him from crashing into the contrite alpha. The commotion pulled Harry’s attention away from Ethan and he turned his head to see James being held in check by one of their beaters. His face was just as flushed as Harry’s, dark brown eyes narrowed on the kneeling alpha. Harry’s eyes were wide and uncertain, and their eyes caught one another’s.

The two Potters who were so close as siblings were able to communicate silently with just their eyes meeting.

 _You can say no_ , James’ eyes expressed, all protective and ready to jump in if Harry gave any indication he needed his older brother.

Harry’s were uncertain. Since he accepted that Ethan was the alpha who had accosted him in the Great Hall, he just as easily forgave him. They had both been lost to their instincts and Harry himself barely remembered anything before he was taken home.

Now he was faced with the novelty of the situation and this took precedence over something he didn't even remember. An alpha… on his knees, essentially asking for a chance to prove himself as a worthy mate. It was his first courting proposal, but he had been trained for this, grew up with all the social cues and as much grace as his mother was able to instill in him.

Harry hoped his hands didn't shake, but his grip tightened, pulling steadily so that the Alpha took the hint and got back to his feet. Ethan’s small smile grew into a full out grin as Harry brought their clasped hands to his face. He inhaled Ethan’s scent, a woodsy scent that reminded him of warmth and earth.

When he lowered their hands, Harry said, “I accept, Ethan Macmillan.”

And even though the alpha knew it was coming, it still didn't stop him from laughing in happiness. He gave the omega a fierce hug, which made James growl in warning even as their audience clapped, the Gryffindors with polite attention while the Hufflepuffs with genuine warmth.

“Thank you,” Ethan smiled brightly. It was then that Harry noticed the small bag the alpha had slung over his shoulder. Reaching inside, Ethan withdrew a familiar red and gold scarf. He grinned, completely unashamed as he presented the omega with his first courting gift.

Typically, the proposal always came with a gift, but their meeting had been so coincidental that Harry hadn't expected one right at this moment. It made him smile that the alpha had been so prepared.

Ethan’s gaze remained locked with Harry’s as he wound the Gryffindor scarf around the omega’s neck with reverence. He took in the sight of the omega wearing his gift, beaming proudly at the Hufflepuff badger that was embossed at the very end of the scarf. Ethan’s scent surrounded him, a very intimate first gift for the beginning of their courtship.

That completed, Ethan then pressed a small leather pouch into his hands. He accompanied it with a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry’s eyes had grown so wide and the Hufflepuff couldn’t help but find it adorable.

He turned to face Harry’s fuming brother, nodding and following the other alpha as they made their way to the stands for a very uncomfortable discussion.

With James preoccupied, Sirius took over but still followed the schedule James had set for the practice. He gave Harry a lingering look then winked when Harry turned dazed eyes toward the temporary leader.

Harry flew into the air with Molly following behind him as the games started. His head had already been in the clouds long before he got on the broom, his mind and heart very set on distracting him from finding the snitch.

The feel of the snitch’s cool metal body kissing his palm only reminded him of Ethan’s eyes lit in the golden warmth of the sun.

 

* * *

 

Harry returned back to the dorms. The warm Gryffindor scarf that Ethan gave him was still wrapped around his neck. He opened the chest at the foot of his bed and placed the pouch Ethan had given him inside. If he continued the courtship for the year, he would be revisiting that small pouch.

He was tempted to look at the item inside, knowing that it could only be one thing. It was a promise, a hope for the future...

He sat back on his heels to look down at the pouch sitting amongst his things. One alpha vying for his acceptance as mate. The omega inside him was happy at the attention, but the boy that he still was, was reeling over the very idea. It was nice to be wanted but this was something else. Whoever he chose would become his alpha, his mate…

Harry felt slightly overwhelmed, looking down at the single pouch. He wondered if it would be joined by a second… a third… and if so, how would he feel then? Looking down on two or three of these small nondescript bags, knowing they each represented an alpha and a future family waiting for him, his alpha’s family and then one of his own. Possible little alphas, omegas, or betas with wild Potter hair and… his mind drew a blank when trying to think of what traits his children would inherit from their alpha.

It felt too sudden, the future that felt so distant was now running full throttle at him. The new interest that everyone had in him just because he presented as an omega was also disturbing. He still needed to adjust to the changes in himself, as well as the changes that being an omega brought.

Truthfully though… Things actually hadn’t changed as much as he thought they would. Sure, there were looks and some alphas that previously ignored him were now watching him with keen interest. There weren't many omegas, male or female, in Hogwarts so his very presence was both an oddity and excitement. There were more alphas than omegas, but even then, their numbers were so few compared to the many betas that occupied the school.

With the way his omega mother had cautioned him, Harry had expected to be eventually molested or cornered in some secluded corner. Besides the initial day he presented, many of the alphas he had been approached by didn’t act the way his mother expected them to.

The alphas seemed wary of him as much as he was of them. Then again, their reactions may have stemmed from the fact that James was a very territorial alpha. Before Ethan, he had been approached now and then throughout the day by interested alphas that looked like they wanted to take his hand, perhaps say the very words Ethan spoke to him, but none ever did.

Ethan had been the first, but whether or not it would remain that way… Well. It was still his first day back. It was not uncommon for an omega to have multiple suitors.

It didn't really matter to Harry. Many of the alphas that he saw watching him didn't really stir any interest in him. It had felt too much like they were testing the waters with him, seeing if James was attentive to their approaches.

For some reason, he wasn’t too interested in their attentions. And now, there was Ethan who Harry had a crush on the first time he saw the other Hufflepuff hit the bludger with a resounding thwack of his bat. He knew that his attraction for the alpha had developed before he presented so he felt safe in the knowledge that it wasn't his hormones tugging him to Ethan. It just made it more… obvious. He would never know if it was the same for the alpha though.

Omegas and alphas were just like betas, with the additional heightened olfactory sense and stronger animal instincts. Because of this, scents and the way they were used were a major component in alpha/omega interactions with the newly presented.

It was often easy to tell if an alpha or omega was attracted to one another. With attraction, their scent would blossom and permeate the air. It was an unconscious reaction and often led to some embarrassment between the two designations. Even so, it did save a lot of trouble.

An omega whose scent quickly soured was obviously not interested in the approaching alpha. In a similar way, an alpha whose scent turned sharp and pungent was a good indication of the alpha’s disinterest. Harry had sometimes witnessed these reactions before he presented and found it comical.

An omega would stiffen as an alpha approached. The alpha would catch their scent and turn right around. They never approached each other again.

These reactions were often extreme though. Many omegas were often open to meeting with various alphas and also allowing one or two to court them if suitable.

It was expected of Harry as well. Even though Harry’s family had not immediately paired him with a promised alpha, they still wanted a good alpha for him. There was still some time for Harry to make his decision even after accepting one or two suitors.

James had watched over his interactions with many alphas, often keeping a protective eye over his omega brother. Perhaps that's why none had ever done what Ethan dared.

Harry then wondered if there was something wrong with him. He hadn’t been particularly attracted to any of the alphas until his first defense against dark arts class earlier. The scent of pine and woods, fresh leaves wet from snow had put him in a daze.

He was already behind in the class and he had struggled to get a grip on his wandering mind. Professor Riddle had suggested it was Ethan… but with the red and gold scarf wrapped around him, Harry was unsure of that assessment. The lingering scent of Ethan on the scarf did smell musky, kind of earthy like wood and fresh grass, but there was a distinctive… something... that was missing.

Being able to scent others was oftentimes overwhelming and he still sometimes got them confused.

He often found himself blocking out sights and sounds when trying to figure out where a particular scent originated from. He generally found other omegas to be pleasant and betas were like breathing in fresh air.

Alpha scents, on the other hand, ranged widely from arousing, soothing, to downright nauseating. It was almost comical for others to watch the way Harry reacted when approached by another alpha. One alpha had turned beet red when Harry turned to him with a polite smile, only to dash into a nearby bathroom once he received an overpowering whiff of cinnamon. He hated cinnamon.

He rubbed at his nose again, unsure if the difference in scent at DADA was because he was still trying to become accustomed to new scents or if there was a different alpha he had scented.

It was confusing but nevertheless, he was still pleased that Ethan Macmillan had approached him. His day of presentation had addled his mind, he hadn’t even realized that Ethan was the alpha that had taken him from James.

He expected to feel dread at this revelation, but instead only felt a sense of satisfaction that his alpha brother was outmaneuvered. It was not that he felt any sort of spite towards James, but that he liked the fact that Macmillan was about to catch his brother off guard.

He had hoped Macmillan would be interested…

Ethan came from a light pureblood family and had a warm smile. James would scoff at the idea of a Hufflepuff courting his brother, but Harry always admired their loyalty and hard working attitude. After their discussion, James had been reserved but had not immediately ranted about Ethan’s inappropriateness or shown outright disapproval of the other alpha.

His housemates were now overly protective of him. He soon caught on that outside the dorms, he was swallowed up in a protective crowd of betas and alphas, mainly instructed by his own brother when he was not around.

At least he didn’t have to switch dorms. Newly presented alphas were often moved away from the betas and omegas. Since Harry had not presented as an alpha, his belongings remained untouched.

The dorm room was overly warm, but he stilled flopped onto his neatly made bed without a care in the world. He stretched out, sweater pulling up to reveal a sliver of his stomach.

"Hey," came a familiar voice. Harry opened his eyes, waving lazily at his brother's best friend.

Like him, Sirius had also taken a shower after the practice. His dark curls were still dripping beads of water as he made his way into the room.

Sirius was a beta and had often treated Harry like an annoying little brother before he presented. His actions when Harry returned was peculiar, perhaps a bit nicer than usual but not too much different. Like many alphas, Sirius tended to watch him more frequently now, grey eyes appraising the younger Gryffindor.

Harry had dismissed the strange behavior. Sirius was Sirius and that was usually enough of an explanation by itself. There weren't many people that were capable of making sense the natural disaster that was Sirius Black, but James and their group of friends surprisingly did.

Without any further words exchanged, Harry closed his eyes with intent to enjoy the quiet. He felt the bed dip by the corner as Sirius sat down, his weight was a warm presence pressed against his leg. Feather light fingers traced the exposed line of Harry's stomach, causing an unexpected shiver to jolt through his body. It was almost ticklish.

His face scrunched in confusion, jostling his leg against the beta as he squirmed from the too light touches. Green eyes opening, eyebrows already narrowed as the touches continued. He threw the beta a glare, finding that the older boy who was now leaning slightly over him. Interested grey eyes watched for his reaction.

"Sirius?” Harry warned before trying to lean away from the beta. “Ugh, stop."

"You know," Sirius began, an unreadable smile on his face. "I always thought you were too scrawny when we first met. Never thought you'd make an intimidating alpha like James." He slid his fingers up, pushing the dark sweater up to reveal a larger expanse of Harry's belly. Their eyes caught and held, Harry was frozen in anticipation.

The lack of protest was encouragement enough for the older Gryffindor, and so Sirius continued, sliding both palm and fingers under the now rucked up sweater and shirt. His questing fingers found soft flesh, the texture just a little bit softer than what his fingers had previously explored.

He pinched at the nipple, chuckling as Harry jerked with a gasp of surprise. "What are you doing?" Harry half moaned, half demanded, hand flying to trap Sirius' hand against his chest.

Sirius gave him a look, one that said, "Isn't it obvious?" He obviously felt it was since he ignored the question to continue his own line of thought. "It makes sense now though. You make a very pretty omega." With that said, Sirius leaned down and kissed Harry softly.

The older Gryffindor's mouth was pressed against his, soft lips trying to coax a response from his own. Harry finally jerked away, as much as he was able to while lying on his back. He firmly pushed the other boy an arm's length away.

He scooted back, pushing into a sitting position as he stared at Sirius with wide eyes.

Sirius did not take offense to Harry's actions, instead leaning back on one hand as he watched the omega's reaction.

"You're a beta… and even if you were an alpha, you have zero interest in being my mate," Harry said slowly as though he were allowing Sirius time to interrupt if the facts were wrong.

Harry couldn't fathom why Sirius would kiss him if he had no prior interest.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You're definitely easy on the eyes. Don't sell yourself short there, Harry," Sirius flirted. He gave Harry that rugged grin that he had seen the beta give to all his blushing conquests. Seeing it directed at him now gave him a weird feeling, like he couldn't tell if he should laugh or be flattered.

Harry settled on exasperation. This was his brother’s best friend, after all.

Sirius scooted closer, teasing him as he said, “If I was an alpha, it would've been perfect. Potter and Black, united once more!”

“Except for the fact that you don't want _me_.” Harry dryly remarked.

“I could certainly want you,” Sirius felt the need to clarify. “You smell sweet enough that certain things are responding well enough for the task.” He wiggled his eyebrows with a leer.

“Merlin, ew.” Harry couldn't help but laugh. “James is going to castrate you if you talk like that around me.”

"Not even a little bit curious? " Sirius leered in clear invitation. He pushed his hips up just enough to catch Harry’s attention, showing off the soft bulge in his trousers.

It made Harry shudder, some weird mix of confusion and revulsion. It was not that Sirius was unattractive, never that. Anyone with eyes could see that the beta was handsome in a rugged way, but he was like a brother to him.

“Wasn’t before,” Harry replied easily, “Definitely not now.”

“You’re breaking my heart, Harry,” Sirius whined dramatically, but he backed off. If there was one thing that could be said of Sirius Black, it was that he would never pressure anyone into doing anything there didn't want to. Sexually, at least.

The beta had a carefree attitude and if his partner wasn't fully enjoying themselves, he thought of it as a failure on his part.

“Are you worried about your new alpha to be? He won't care if you have a bit of fun, I promise you. I'm just a lowly beta." Here, Sirius rolled his eyes. "You guys are no way near serious, just starting the whole song and dance for courting."

Harry hesitated, would Ethan care? He shook his head, of course he would! He recited a line almost word for word from one of those awful scrolls his mother gave him after his presentation. "Alphas are extremely possessive of their mates."

Sirius hummed in agreement before clarifying, "He’s not your mate yet... not yet anyway. He shouldn't be getting all growly and possessive, or if he does, he needs to keep that shit in check. What else is he going to do if you do accept another suitor?" Sirius nodded as though this solved whatever imaginary problem that plagued Harry.

At Harry's skeptical look, Sirius laughed without scorn, "C'mon, Harry." It was like Harry was missing something, some key bit of information that allowed Sirius to be so relaxed and blasé about having just propositioned an omega.

"Look, it's not love." Sirius decided on a different approach. "This is nature. Alphas, omegas, betas... We're just animals fucking and breeding. You shouldn't assume that just because an alpha shows he wants to court you… that he isn't out there getting off on his own while he’s chasing after you… so why not take pleasure where you can before he puts that bite on your neck. The key word here is discretion."

Harry was still shaking his head. In a way, it made sense, but he still didn't feel right about the entire situation.

The pouch that awaited him like a promise flashed in his mind. No, he didn’t feel comfortable with this at all.

Even without considering his possible mate to be, Harry knew that James would not approve. He doubted James would ever want to harm Sirius, but Harry also knew James would have no problem with shooting a good hex at his best friend’s balls should James ever find out.

"Just think about it, love," Sirius suggested. "This is actually pretty normal." He kissed Harry's cheek just to fluster the boy once more before leaving with a grin.

“Oh, it's almost time for dinner.” He gave a saucy wink. “Better be ready soon.”

“Tell James I’ll be down a little later,” Harry absently called, hearing the echo of footsteps on the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

After Sirius had left, Harry continued to lay in bed with his curtains wide open. He had felt the need to close them to regain some privacy but he knew everyone was going to be at dinner. He just wanted some time alone without the eyes of every beta and alpha drilling into him. Closing the curtains felt like admitting that Sirius’ words had affected him and even though they did, Harry felt some satisfaction in acting like they didn’t.

The sense of peace and relaxation that he had been previously enjoying was torn to shreds though. He couldn’t get his mind to stop turning over Sirius’ words and actions.

 _Am I really so naive about the world?_ Harry mused to himself. One hand had drifted to rest on his stomach while the other was stretched over his head.

Harry’s thoughts turned to the previous night when he returned, still so awkward and recovering from his heat. He had been glad that James had met him at the entrance, and even more so when he was joined by the Prewetts. There had been no talk about his heat or even the slightest bit of teasing, just some thoroughly welcomed distraction that came in the form cheerful chatter.

It had made walking into the common room of Gryffindor easier. It made withstanding the eyes boring into his back or lingering on his face easier. It made everything easier, to pretend that nothing had changed, but there were too many reminders that things had. The strong jumble of scents were a strong reminder that this sort of truce between him and the others was only temporary.

No matter how he played ignorant, Harry still saw his peers’ faces when they looked at him, still smelled the scents that indicated attraction or even arousal when he passed.

Besides feeling mortified at times, he was also flattered by the attention as someone who was so unaccustomed to having this specific kind of attention. The thoughts had preoccupied his mind last night, and he lingered over how his friends and acquaintances looked at him in a new light.

He was sixteen, newly presented, and all his previous thoughts of romance and attraction seemed to have transformed over that one week. The heat had irrevocably changed him, not just physically but mentally. He, Harry, who had never known such a desperate passion and now knew that he was capable of embracing those desires.

Thinking about it now… he realized that even though he often felt attraction in the past, it had felt as though something was missing from the experience. He had thought of kissing before, of pressing his lips against someone else’s and the feelings he was sure he would have with them. He never thought of how soft his partner’s lips would feel, or wanting to feel those lips elsewhere on his body. All these little details that had been missing before were now so glaringly obvious and he found… he was eager to fill in the holes of his inexperience.

His fingers, which were rubbing slow circles on his stomach, stilled.

 _What would it be like to kiss an alpha… to kiss Ethan? An actual kiss made up of heat and desire?_ He tried to focus on a person he could desire, but even though Ethan had been a crush and was now a suitor, Harry still felt a squirming slip of doubt at fantasizing about him.

What about Sirius, his mind then supplied and while he initially recoiled at the suggestion, Harry thought about how familiar the beta was, and the cocky arrogance that he found both abrasive and attractive. Still, he put thoughts of Sirius aside as it didn’t really do anything for him. His mind flicked over attractive students he knew, even some he saw in passing that he thought were attractive.

His mind came to a screeching halt when dark alluring eyes seemed to force its way to the front of his attention. He felt a jolt crackle through his body when he realized he was thinking of _Professor Riddle._

And oh, that… definitely did something… The omega in him seemed to respond favorably, latching on stubbornly to the memory of his professor. He wondered why and came up with an answer almost just as quickly. There were something predatory about Professor Riddle. It was the way he moved, the confidence in his limbs and body… the ease in which the beta took command of the class. It was effortless, every student, alpha, beta, or omega, bowing to his superiority. There was an aura about him that commanded attention and respect.

Apparently, Harry’s omega side found this to be extremely attractive. But the professor was a beta… he felt just a little embarrassed that he was having these thoughts but it easily gave way to the growing desire. Professor Riddle was a beta and betas propositioning omegas weren't seen as a threat to alphas so… technically it would be safe to indulge in this growing desire.

Warmth had started to pool in his stomach as his arousal grew, making him feel a strange jittery sensation that had him squirming on the bed. His thoughts suddenly turned to his heat, the desires and base wants his body had craved so desperately and how it could've went if he had someone like Professor Riddle to take care of him. His flaccid cock started to fill and he shifted his legs listlessly against the bed, feeling a slight dampness between his cheeks.

Harry eyed the still open curtains of his bed, knowing that he should close them just in case. His eyes flicked over to the closed door of the dorm, and his ears strained trying to listen for the possibility of footsteps. There were none.

He could almost swear that he still had some last vestiges of his heat lingering in his body, for his cock seemed so eager to feel his hand wrapped around it.

He worried at his bottom lip before nuzzling against the soft pillow. It wouldn’t take long, his mind supplied. If he really went at it, it would take only a few minutes tops and he would make sure to stop if he heard someone coming up the steps.

If he waited any longer, he would just be wasting time.

Feeling a slight thrill, Harry slid his hand down to lightly press against his hardening length. _That felt good…_ He took a deep breath, and shifted his legs apart, feeling the uncomfortable way his trousers tugged against his sensitive skin. He lightly stroked his cock through his clothes, just putting enough pressure to relieve the slowly mounting tension. He tried not to think about how it would feel for a certain someone’s hand to wrap around him, a low husky voice murmuring into his ear. He failed spectacularly, arching his back as he moaned softly.

His eyes slipped halfway closed as he continued to rub at the hardening flesh, gasping softly as the pleasure urged his cock to full attention. Between his legs, he could feel slick start to leak out of his hole, wet and dripping. Harry felt hot and restricted, heat building up uncomfortably beneath his clothes.

Harry imagined that someone kneeling between his legs, dark eyes watching him writhe in pleasure. His fantasy lover slid a large hand down his inner thigh, fingers brushing against the damp skin there. He moaned again, just a little bit louder, the thought making him _want_  to know what it actually felt like. Without further hesitation, he unbuttoned his trousers, shoving them down his thighs when he couldn’t reach his leaking hole. His cock laid against his belly, hard and aching for attention.

He wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping slowly as he enjoyed mounting pleasure. He imaged an alpha touching him and when that thought wasn't enough, the image of Professor Riddle made him breathless again. It made him feel so achingly empty, a feeling that was still so startlingly new and so demanding.

And yet, he hesitated momentarily, fingers twitching on the inside of his thigh. He distracted himself by focusing on the slow drag of skin against skin, but he knew from experience that this stimulation alone wouldn't be enough.

It became obvious enough he was right. Before his presentation, it had been easy enough to get off just by touching his cock… All the nerve endings lighting up with heat while he pumped into his fist. But now, the sensation felt muted, lacking… it just wasn't enough anymore and while this should have frustrated him, it only made the omega all too eager to explore this new side of himself that he never knew existed.

He eventually gave in, a soft surrender to desires compared to the violent crash that was his heat. Harry pressed a finger against the rim of his hole, feeling the natural slick that had already leaked out. He dragged his finger through the wetness, and gingerly breached the furled muscle of his arsehole. He tensed, body going rigid as he tried to become accustomed to the slim finger inside.

It was uncomfortable at first but the feeling quickly diminished as Harry started to relax and get used to the stretch. It felt different when compared to his heat… During his heat, he had been reduced to a wanton creature of hunger, desiring only to fuck and breed.

Here, at this moment, he was able to give himself time to explore the responses of his body. His mind was hazy with pleasure as the discomfort fell away and he sighed in relief as the feeling of emptiness eased.

Would his lover tease him? Or would he be gentle and loving? Would he kiss Harry slow and sweet, dipping his tongue inside to taste while doing what Harry was doing now, feeding the emptiness yawning inside him?

Harry imaged his lover nuzzling against his neck, licking at the unblemished skin and kissing his jaw. A large hand cupping his face as his lover’s mouth devoured his own…

He grunted as he spontaneously added a second finger along with the first. He choked down a strangled gasp, it felt that damn good. There had been just a second of discomfort, a slight burn, but it quickly fell away, lost in a humming of pleasure that engulfed his body.

He had all these new… urges. It was exciting and arousing. He wanted to be claimed, to be held down and taken by a worthy mate... to be fucked open, a strong hand at the back of his neck, pushing his face down into the pillows while a nice hard cock pounded mercilessly into his aching body.

_Gods, yes..._

He nudged a third finger against the rim, gasping as the pleasure spiked and pushed him over. Harry shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, hole clenching down tight against his invading fingers.

Those same dark eyes flashed in his mind as he milked his pulsing cock, the image of Tom Riddle making him cry out in guilty pleasure.

As he laid in bed, warm come cooling on his stomach, Harry’s primary thought was:  _Merlin, I just masturbated to thoughts of my professor_ _._

There was no one else around to witness his embarrassment but still, Harry’s mind was in a standstill of ‘what just happened?’

His professor had somehow intruded in his mind and if Harry thought sharing intimacies with Sirius was wrong, then this felt even more of a taboo. At least Sirius had shown interest in him.

His guilty lust induced pleasure overrode his common sense, Harry was trying to convince himself.

Professor Riddle was good looking, that was true... And his presence demanded attention and respect, much like an alpha… but he was a beta and he had treated Harry kindly. He felt twisted for even thinking such thoughts but in the deep recesses of his mind, Harry reveled in it.

 _That was entirely inappropriate,_ Harry scolded himself as he was catching a breath.

 _Professor Riddle is very attractive_ , he allowed himself. Harry eased the guilt away by acknowledging that many of the students thought so.

Omega hormones… Harry shook his head, embarrassment giving way to exasperation.

 _No more thinking of the Professor_. He promised himself as a way of forgiving his previous illicit thoughts but it was like a door that had previously been shut was now forever opened. He couldn’t un-think those arousing fantasies even if he was determined not to think about it.

He just hoped that his face or scent would not give away his embarrassing thoughts the next time he saw Professor Riddle…

Slick covered his fingers and stained the insides of his thighs while a small splattering of cum dotted his abdomen. The room was saturated with the scent of omega desire and with quickly filling with the scent of his gratification.

He had taken much longer than he thought and might end up missing dinner if he didn't hurry. He didn't want to smell like slick and cum though, so a quick trip to the bathroom to wash up would have to do.

Harry reminded himself to open the window as well and hoped the cool air would help dissipate the lingering smells quickly.

He sat up, trousers completely kicked off but slick and cum still clinging to his skin. The sweater was pulled off carefully to avoid getting any fluids on it. As he was about to stand, the door to the dorms swung open revealing the subject of his fantasies that had just served him so well.

Professor Tom Riddle came striding into the room, halting suddenly when his eyes fell on the delicious image of a debauched Harry Potter. His eyes darted from the omega’s still flushed faced to the incriminating evidence on his stomach and thighs. The breath Tom took sent his mind reeling, the scent of slick, Harry’s slick… and his sweet omega scent ripe in the air.

To both student and professor, it seemed as though time had stopped when their eyes met across the short distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee... thank you for everyone who left kudos and comments. I've gotten some crazy awesome feedback and I really appreciate it <3
> 
> Comments/kudos/suggestions will always be welcomed. Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fires are ignited from just one tiny little... spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was definitely long overdue. Sorry for the wait! At first, I was torn in what I wanted to write... Well, I had decided on what to write but I found it boring that I ended up deviating and then... this. I have no regrets and even consider this as hard mode to get the story back on track to where I want it. But then... yeep. I actually hadn't been expecting to finish this but caffeine... so much caffeine @.@  
> Oh and as I add to this story, I'll be adding more tags. I'm not entirely 100% sure what kinks I'm including here so I'll update as it comes.

The Great Hall was alive with rambunctious noise, a regular occurrence when it was filled to the brim with students hungry for food and company. James was surrounded by his Gryffindor peers and he smiled distractedly at another student while the sound of rowdy laughter bubbled around him. The commanderie inspired a warm and fuzzy feeling, the kind that James was used to feeling when he was surrounded by his family.

He was distracted though, his hazel eyes tended to stray to the vacant seat near the end of the table. James tried not to think about it, he had never had this insistent need to constantly keep his eyes on his brother until Harry’s presentation.

James tended to mostly give into his protective instincts regarding his brother, but he knew that it could be overbearing at times. Harry had always liked to follow his shadow when he was younger and James had always turned to him and offering his hand, led Harry to stand by his side instead of behind him. James loved his brother and while he enjoyed playing the big brother role, he always encouraged independence as his parents taught him.

Truthfully, he couldn't imagine how his life would have been without his younger brother. If anything, he could imagine pockets of empty space and black holes where Harry’s presence should have been.

He could still remember the day his omega mother went into labor. She had been gravid with his little brother, radiant during the nine months but pale and trembling when they took her to the midwife. After several tense worrisome hours where James picked up on his father’s distress, a mediwitch finally came to them, carrying a bundle wrapped in yellow that seemed much too small to be an actual person.

Baby Harry was so tiny and delicate and James finally got to see him cradled in their alpha father’s large hands. Seeing Harry's dewy large eyes, a sharp vibrant green, was one of James’ most treasured memories.

No matter what presentation Harry had undergone, James would have always accepted him. He would always be Harry, his wondrous and at times, annoying little brother that he would never trade for the world.

So when all these _instincts_ reared up, it was easy for James to get carried away by them and harder to resist. He felt like it was the right thing to do, to constantly step in front of his omega brother as a buffer to a world that would take anything and everything they could from Harry. It felt like that sometimes anyway...

Sirius had met up with him in the halls leading to the Gryffindor Tower, hooking his arms around both James and Remus’ shoulders in typical carefree Sirius manner. James had bit back protests, the desire to keep tabs with his younger brother simmering like an itch under his skin. Both Sirius and Remus gave him knowing looks when he resisted Sirius’ attempts to lead them to the Great Hall. Even Peter who tended to be rather oblivious knew why James had been so reluctant.

“You need to give him some time, Jamie,” Sirius suggested rather seriously and that in itself was what made James pause. Remus had nodded in agreement which made Peter then nod shortly after. He ran his hand through his already messy hair, undecided, until Sirius gave a rather vicious poke at his sensitive side and kept doing it until he got his way.

After that, even though James still harbored a grudge against Sirius’ blatant interests in his newly presented brother, it was easy to forgive his best friend. He could tell Remus was relieved at the exchange, a happy grin turning up the corners of his mouth and crinoline his warm brown eyes. James and Sirius had known each other since practically infancy and James couldn’t image anything tearing their friendship apart.

This thought was as solid as a fact but he understood why Remus always gave such worrying glances whenever they did manage to fall into a spectacular row. Even though the Marauders was years past its creation and strong with a steady foundation in mischief, James and Sirius’ bonds with Remus and Peter were still relatively new compared to the one they had with each other. Eventually, Remus would realize that their brotherhood and perhaps even just sheer stubbornness would see them past any hiccups they had along the way, even if that hiccup was the way Sirius leered at his omega brother.

James’ eyes darted once again to the empty chair. A quick glance at the Hufflepuff table showed Harry’s first suitor talking with his own friends so that, at least, lessened some of his concern. There were always other alphas though… James was in danger of falling into a worried daze so he forced himself to stop thinking about it Dinner hadn’t even started yet and he was already itching to leave. A moment later, Peter nudged at his side to get his attention which also caught Sirius’ attention as he was talking to James in a stream of nonsense that the alpha had barely acknowledged.

He barely turned before Sirius’ hissed “No! Don’t turn around!”

“Why…?” Remus said in a curious tone, straightening up in his chair to catch a glimpse of who Peter had pointed out. “Oh,” Came the amused tone as Remus saw who it was.

James rolled his eyes and turned, regardless of Sirius attempting to grab his head to keep it turned away.

His eyes fell upon a group of girls, seventh and sixth years talking together amicably as they entered the hall but without any conscious effort, his eyes were immediately drawn to a specific girl before he even realized it. He ignored Sirius’ overdramatic whining of “Oh, great, there it is. Apples, smells like an apple orchard all over the place now. And that lovestruck look on his face as his brain melts out into a goop from his ears… Thanks, Pete, thanks.”

Walking into the Great Hall was Lily Evans.

Ever since the start of term, James and Lily were constantly thrown together due to their Head Boy and Head Girl responsibilities. Despite this, James never became accustomed to the way his breath hitched whenever she walked into the room.

She was beautiful with crazy sharp wit and a no bullshit attitude that James first found abrasive but eventually couldn’t help appreciating.

She was unattached and unmated, two points that gave James such dizzying hopes only for them to crash when reality punched him in the face.

James could not deny that he was quickly falling for her with every moment they spent together, but there were three problems.

Lily was a muggle-born. Well, this didn't rank high enough to actually be a problem, but it was one of those freakish scenarios that he knew would never cause a problem but what if? His family had never had a witch or wizard marry into the family that they didn't already know. He couldn't imagine his parents disapproving when they themselves married for love instead of duty.

He scratched the notion out as Problem #3. If that was the only issue, James would be proposing a courtship right then and there. But there were two other problems.

Problem #2 actually had a name and its name was Severus Snape. Lily was friends with Severus Snape, an aggravating Slytherin that tormented the Marauders as much as they tormented him. Even after saving Snape’s life, the Slytherin boy still did anything and everything to ruin any mischief making James and Sirius planned. It was as though instead of feeling gratitude and maybe leaving the Marauders be, Snape was even more hell bent on destroying their little group.

The hostility between the Marauders and Snape just didn’t seem to abate which, fine, didn’t matter to James one bit except that there was an amicable friendship between his crush and the Slytherin boy. At least this, compared to the previous problem, was capable of having a solution, something that he can actually work towards. Sirius would be a constant pain in his arse for even trying to be friendly to whom he considered their nemesis, but James felt that even enduring that was worth it.

The next obstacle… and really, it should be considered the only problem since he could deal with the rest… This problem was like an insurmountable mountain, it was the nail in the coffin that housed any future of them being together… There was nothing he could do and that fact alone was the sole reason for his hopelessness when it came to the lovely, passionate girl he was head over heels for.

Lily Evans was a beta.

 

* * *

 

When Tom laid his eyes on the omega, he could hear the roar of his blood pounding in his ears, feel it rush at a dizzying speed to his groin. He didn’t know where to look, but every bit of naked flesh made his mouth water. His eyes wandered over smooth bare flesh, from the omega’s shoulders to his belly where he noticed drops of white that Tom realized must be… must be… The room spun with Harry at its axis, dizzying and exhilarating.

His hands flexed at his sides as he instinctively inhaled, eyes fixated and pupils dilating when the omega’s scent makes him take an involuntary step forward. The first time he caught the scent was enticing, just a slight tease to his senses when they had met previously. The scent that filled the room now was agonizing, it was a full blown invitation. It was deeper, sweeter, and yet there were subtle hints that he never knew existed in the omega’s scent. To acknowledge that he was ignorant of all the components that comprised of Harry’s unique scent, that he was being teased by the faint undertones he could almost just identify… It drove him mad.

And yet, the dominant scent of honey and vanilla was assuring as it was arousing. It called to him with its familiarity, provoking him to come closer, to become even more intimate with the pulse of Harry’s heart, the taste and texture of his smooth clean skin under Tom’s tongue. The scent of Harry was devastating to his senses, all of his instincts urging him, tempting him towards his downfall, but oh, what a sweet fall it would be. To gather the boy into his arms and tumble them into the soft sheets of the omega’s bed, wrapped in that tantalizing scent of vanilla and honey while discovering those teasing hints.

Tom felt rooted in place, his feet weighed down by his chaotic thoughts as though they were spelled. And the omega, so unbelievably tempting, looked mortified with shame but it did nothing to quell the spark that ignited within Tom’s burning body. The faint red on Harry’s cheeks was darkening rapidly and Tom felt hunger, the desire to press his lips there on the lovely stain. He wanted to feel the heat of Harry’s skin.

Harry could feel the flush spread from his face to his neck, turning the normally pale flesh an embarrassed rose color. The fact that his professor could see the redness traveling across the naked expanse of his body made it even more so mortifying. He scrambled to get to his discarded clothes, heart hammering in his ears. He couldn't bear to face his professor, eyes so firmly fixated on the rumpled clothes that he somehow tangled himself in his bed sheets.

With a surprised squeak, he tumbled to the floor, sprawled in an even more revealing manner.

Tom startled, a brief flash of concern that was much too quick before he was kneeling by the mortified omega’s side. His control was a fragile thread, fraying and carry too much weight to hold. He was taking in every minute detail and yet, trying to push away every sense that was screaming at him to take, to possess. And when that soft embarrassed whimpered escaped Harry’s mouth, he felt it unravel.

Even the sour scent of embarrassment wasn't enough to overwhelm the lingering scent of vanilla and honey. It was rich and full and now so close, the undertones that his sensitive nose had never been introduced to was within reach. He breathed in deep, inhaling the both the bold scents he was familiar with and savoring the ones that weren’t as noticeable unless you were pressed nose to skin. He couldn’t decipher it, not yet. Tom would need time, more and more time to better acquaint himself with Harry’s scent, but what he could pick out was not something easily identifiable. There was the distinct smell of arousal, of Harry’s arousal, and Tom knew that no other scent would ever be able to compare.

In his mind, there was no such thing that existed that could ever trump the scent of Harry’s pleasure.

Except…

His thoughts raced.

His own scent mixed with Harry’s would be heavenly. The unblemished skin littered with marks from Tom’s teeth… the pure scent of omega sweetness entwining with his own…

Tom's thoughts spun in dizzying circles, revolving on his scent mixing with Harry's and what exactly that meant… how it would come to be. He felt like he was floating, his hands and body moving to a will that was very much aligned with his desires but he was not consciously making those decisions.

The omega was sprawled on the floor now, dazed and perhaps even a little confused from falling. It took only a moment before those hands were reaching for the discarded clothes, for anything really to cover his nudity.

 _Foolish, beautiful omega,_ a dark sinuous voice purred in Tom’s head.

He pulled the retrieved articles of clothing away, tossing them carelessly behind his back. It didn't matter where they landed as long as it wasn't on the boy.

And then those green eyes were fixated on him, as they should be. The soft red mouth had dropped open in shock, hands unsure of what to do. In the moment of hesitance, Tom made his decision for him, grabbing an ankle and tugging the boy towards him.

The fallen bedsheets saved Harry from sliding uncomfortably across the floor. The protests that were ready to fall from his mouth met an early death as their gazes locked.

There was something dark and hungry in his professor's eyes. Harry had never seen such an expression much less be the focus of it. The many looks his alpha peers threw his way were inept and clumsy compared to the heat in his professor’s eyes.

It called to something deep inside him and instead of frightening him, it set Harry’s heart thundering in exhilaration. He felt the stirrings of heat and it both confused and delighted him. It called to a newly awakened part of him that Harry had just become aware of. The firm commanding presence of his professor made his omega based desires rise, rolling over any protests that had spiked in his mind.

So when his professor ran his warm, firm hands up the length of his bare legs, Harry only squirmed in his grasp, eyes fluttering at the unfamiliar sensation. He was laid out in a tangle of bedsheets, pliant and accepting of his professor’s touch.

He had just recently orgasmed, so his omega cock was still soft though he could feel the desire stirring interest in his loins. His breath hitched, feeling Tom’s fingers dig a little bit more deeply into his skin, hands sliding up his hips and touching the drying cum on his stomach.

He couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut, aroused even after what he had just done. The sensation of soft lips at his quivering stomach made him whimper. His eyes shot open only to see that Professor Riddle had crawled up to his hands and knees, hovering over the naked body of his omega student.

Their gazes met again, eyes locking as Tom pressed another wet kiss to his stomach. Harry groaned, seeing and _feeling_ Tom’s dexterous tongue tracing the trail of semen that spotted his skin.

Tom slowly but surely cleaned the mess the boy made of himself, enjoying the fluttering of the omega’s stomach beneath his tongue as well as the taste. The omega's pleasure was that of bitter ejaculate but Tom savored every drop. Harry looked so pretty, laid out open and vulnerable to Tom’s advances. It gave Tom such a rush to power, to be in control of Harry’s pleasure. As he licked the last drop, high above Harry’s belly button, just under the curve of his ribs, Tom brought a hand up to grasp the omega’s cock. It was smaller than a beta or alpha’s average length, not meant for penetration, but it fit perfectly in his palm, warm and still soft.

He stroked firmly, satisfied when he felt the soft length twitch in interest. There was a drop of clear fluid wetting the tip of the omega’s cock and just as the boy himself was too much of a temptation to resist, Tom found he could not resist this either. He took the tip of the soft cock into his mouth, laving the spongy head with his tongue.

“Prof-” Harry tried to gasp, but it ended in a moan as he felt the warm wet of his professor’s mouth. Tom would never know if the omega meant to protest or encourage him, but he was satisfied with the way Harry quivered in his hold.

His hands held the omega’s hips as Harry arched his back, gasping as he felt Tom’s wet mouth upon his recently spent member. It was sensitive and achingly so, just on the right side of unbearable. It had him moaning, limbs straining as he tried to control the spasms of his body as he felt his professor’s agile tongue coaxing his cock to hardness. His hands clenched in the bed sheets beneath him, muscles tensing as he tried to control the thrusts of his hips to feel more of his professor’s hot mouth.

It was so new, so different, Harry couldn’t control his reactions. His hips tried to thrust upwards to chase the warmth of his professor’s mouth as he bobbed up and down the omega’s responding length, but Tom’s hands were more than capable of holding him down. It only drove Harry closer to losing control, it encouraged him to test the beta’s strength even though he tried to hold back. Tom’s hold on him was unbreakable, his strong hands held him down firmly and in Harry’s head, his omega was chanting _yes, yes_! The professor’s mouth on him was hot and wet, an electrifying shock to Harry who had never experienced the heat of another person’s lips wrapped around him. He was undeniably and embarrassingly hard within a few seconds of Tom’s mouth coaxing his soft cock to attention.

Tom was pleased to find Harry enjoying himself. The scent of omega arousal had quickly filled the room once more, thickening even more so than when he first entered the dorms. And Tom, who was so close to the omega himself was able to get a strong dose of that enticing scent, straight from the warmth of Harry’s skin. He released the now hardened length, smirking against the hot slick omega cock as Harry whimpered in distress. Tom wasn’t such a tease to leave him suspended in agony even when it was one accompanied by pleasure. He massaged the omega’s now aching cock with his long fingers, occasionally slicking the length with a swipe of his tongue. His eyes were still trained on the omega, memorizing the fluttering of Harry's dark lashes as the omega moaned, head thrown back at the building pleasure.

Lying between the omega's spread legs, Tom enjoyed the view as he pumped Harry’s hard cock. With hooded eyes, he nuzzled against a trembling thigh and pressed soft kisses against the skin there. He couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that was his omega, though his eyes did wander, taking in the slope of his unmarked neck, the little dips of his collarbone and the dusky pink of the boy's nipples.

_Mine._

Harry’s hips were jerking minutely now, more instinctual desires to chase after the delicious feeling of Tom’s hand on him. It was no longer the more desperate thrusts when Tom had first started. The omega seemed to have given into Tom’s silent demands and this allowed Tom to slide one hand against the trembling leg, finding a place behind his knee to push it over his shoulder.

His omega was beyond aroused and as delightful as it was to taste the salty bitterness of his cock, Tom could smell the sweetness of Harry’s slick. He wanted to taste this too.

He bared the omega’s most private part of himself, drinking in the luscious curve of his arse and the hidden little furl of muscle that looked so perfect, just waiting to be despoiled. The tight little hole was slick with Harry’s arousal, clenched closed and a pretty pink color.

Tom could feel the omega’s body tighten in uncertainty. Harry could feel his professor’s eyes scrutinizing such an intimate part of him and it made him shiver in sharp anticipation. And yet, the arousal was undeniable, Harry’s body more tense of desire with Tom’s hand still pumping at the omega’s hard cock.

He brushed the opening with his thumb, pulling slightly to get the boy to spread. Harry grunted at the touch, surprised but appeased by a slick stroke of Tom’s hand. The tight little hole just clenched further, the muscle closing even more so but Tom was not deterred. Slick dribbled from the opening, slipping to his fingers where he rubbed it into the omega’s quivering hole.

He was wringing those pretty sounds from the omega with his hands, working the hard length while just starting to stimulate his hole. Tom sat back but scooted closer, arranging the omega’s pliant body so that he could push the boy’s knees to his chest. This gave Tom the perfect view of the omega’s hard cock and the dampness between his cheeks. Tom marveled at the boy’s flexibility and given free reign, fondled the soft little testicles while pumping at Harry’s cock.

Everywhere his hands touched, the omega’s skin was velvet smooth, so warm and flushed. Tom had a brief moment where he speculated if the omega had been driven into a heat by Tom’s hands, but he quickly threw the notion out, as appealing as it sounded. His omega was desperate for Tom’s touch, but it wasn’t the mindless frenzy that omegas fell into during their heat.

 _What a pity,_ his mind whispered while another promised that he would see his lovely omega fall victim to his biology in the future.

It didn’t take long to bring the omega teetering on the edge of orgasm, but Tom reveled in the way he played Harry’s body to his liking. The omega’s moans were music to his ears and the way Harry welcomed his touch was an aphrodisiac to Tom’s ego. Tom, himself, wasn’t even aware of his own arousal though it thrummed like a constant hum in the background of his mind. He was so intent on the omega beneath him, so focused, eyes memorizing every quiver and flutter of dark lashes as Harry gave into the pleasure Tom brought him.

His fingers traced the slick from Harry’s hole and as much as he wanted to, Tom withheld from plunging his fingers into the tight clench of the omega’s body. He felt too greedy, consumed with so much want that it made his chest tight with the desire to just lose himself completely.

Harry was already lost, eyes delirious with pleasure, and it was that sight that made Tom reign back his own want. He teased at Harry’s hole, applying just enough pressure that Harry felt the tease of his fingers on his rim, but never inside.

Tom wanted to save that for another time.

It brought him such great satisfaction when Harry cried out, tipping over into oblivion with a swipe of Tom’s thumb against the sensitive head of his cock. His body seized and Tom saw it all, the way the omega’s muscles locked, his hard length twitching as it spurted out small globs of clear semen against his clenched stomach. His greedy eyes took in the way Harry’s arse clenched as more slickness was squeezed out from his hole during his orgasm.

And when the omega laid panting, dark eyes gazing at him in disbelief and lingering hazy pleasure, Tom was once again tempted to clean up his pretty little omega when a voice burst the private little bubble they had been living in.

They heard the sound of heavy steps on the stairs.

They both froze before there was a flurry of movement as Tom got to his feet, ignoring his unattended erection that he was sporting between his legs. Harry had untangled himself, eyes searching for his clothes and finding that had landed on another student’s locked chest by their bed.

James’ muffled voice called from the outside world, heavy footsteps coming closer as his brother came up the stairs. Without thinking, Harry turned to the professor with panicked eyes and shoved him onto the bed. Harry ignored the surprised grunt and in a flash, he drew the curtains on his bed closed. He didn't even look up to see the Professor’s astonished eyes before he was grabbing the discarded sheets and wrapping it around his shoulders. The door flew open, revealing a grinning James Potter only for the look to completely freeze as he took in the sight of his younger brother clutching the bed sheets around his body.

Harry froze, “Uh…”

James paused upon seeing him, clearly surprised before his nose scrunched in distaste. His hazel eyes took in _everything_ and while they were siblings, he had _not_ expected to find his brother naked after clearly having finished…

And the _smell_. The stench of Harry’s arousal and… James shuddered, looking away and glaring at another student’s neatly made bed. He made his way to the windows, throwing it open to try to dissipate the thick scent in the air. He really hadn’t wanted to know what Harry smelled like during… He tried to take in shallow breaths, just barely enough air to function.

“Merlin, Harry,” James complained, exasperated. “Can't you jerk off in the shower like everyone else?” He blindly threw Harry’s clothes in the omega’s general direction, ignoring Harry’s indignant yell to _get out_.

James caught sight of the open door and hurried back to it just in time to hear more footsteps coming up the stairs. He firmly pulled the door shut behind him, facing his omega brother who was trying to stealth his way into his trousers under the sheet. Harry's face was such a deep red which grew even hotter when he heard Sirius’ curious voice asking, “What's he doing in there?”

Even James’ vehement denial of “No!” didn't make Harry feel better.

“Oh, God,” James pressed his weight against the door just as it started to open. “Don’t come in!” The older Gryffindor hissed even as Sirius was obviously trying to nudge it open. Harry tried to discreetly wipe away the cum drying on his stomach -- yeah, no luck there when he caught sight of James’ red face.

“Just get dressed,” James hissed to his brother. “I’ll walk with you to the kitchens.”

Harry remained rooted in place in front of his bed, heart thundering. He didn't want to leave, not without speaking to… the young omega shifted in place, trying to calm down before his brother realized he was maybe acting a little strangely.

The overall situation was embarrassing, but they had lived together for years. Harry had, in that time, experienced several embarrassing encounters when James presented as an alpha so they each had their own share of never-acknowledge-this-ever-happened memories.

He could do nothing about it. If Harry remained when James was so adamant to talk to him, his alpha brother would only become suspicious.

 _Merlin, can James smell that he hadn't been alone?_ It was a thought filled with barely concealed panic.

Harry took a subtle inhale and he could faintly smell his own musk while trying to determine if he can detect anything else. It was difficult since he was accustomed to his own scent, but yes, there… so faint, but it may be stronger if James took a deep breath… There was a hint of freshness that wasn't at all omega in nature and much too recent to be any of his dorm mates.

Harry needed to get James out _now_.

“Tell them to go away,” Harry told James and grabbed a towel from his opened chest along with some spare clothes. “I need a quick wash…”

James’ eyes darkened at the thought of fending off his best friend but he quickly motioned Harry to come closer. Wary, Harry stood by the door as James readied himself. Harry made sure not to glance at his bed and tried his best to ignore the anxious hammering of his heart. He was just grateful and feeling a little bit guilty that James wasn't suspicious at all.

James seemed more concerned over his friends waiting outside than the possible idea that Harry wasn’t alone, which was _good._

When James threw the door open, he dragged his brother away towards the showers, ignoring Sirius’ “Wow, what’s that smell…” and then the few catcalls as they hurried through the still vacant common room.

Fortunately, James’ friends trailed after them and Sirius wasn't as obnoxious as Harry had thought.

Once ensconced in the showers, Harry fell into the routine of washing thoroughly. The warm water soaked in his hair, running soothingly over his flushed skin.

Harry pressed his forehead against the cool tile. He was in disbelief about what had just happened, felt like perhaps it may have just been his overeager imagination. It was surreal but he knew that even his mind couldn't have made that up. A part of him was exhilarated, thrilled and excited. The thought of this secret made his heart soar, it made him giddy, and yet, so unsure of what had actually happened.

Why had Professor Riddle… why had he done those things?

And here, Harry can feel his face flushing red, hotter than the warm water trickling over his back. He had… enjoyed the things Professor Riddle had done but it still left him with so many questions. In his deepest thoughts, he hid the memory of his professor’s touches and the pleasure he had fully embraced.

He tried to ignore the tug of guilt and desire to ask James for advice, instead, focusing on erasing the evidence of indulgence from his skin. He knew that the scent of his arousal and slick would still cling to his skin even after. At least this way, he was no longer advertising it to the entire school body. Anyone who could scent that particular smell would have to literally have their nose pressed between his legs.

Now _that_ thought brought with it a whole other set of problems. It was easy to ignore the stirring of desire, now familiar, in his belly. His cock remained soft, thankfully. And why shouldn't it? He had already climaxed twice in a short span of time. He didn't even know he could do that outside his heat but he knew he wouldn't be able to manage a third.

Well, there was no sexy professor or his wet mouth to encourage him either…

Harry hastily pushed away the licentious thoughts, not willing to entice his libido. He just knew that James and his gang of friends would be waiting.

He would have plenty of time to organize his thoughts in the quiet of the night when his dorm mates were fast asleep.

He hurried washing, ignoring the sliding of water down his back, over his arse and down his thighs. He ignored the very real desire that he had, wishing it was his professor’s hands running over his body.

 

* * *

 

_Why had had the omega hidden him? Why protect him?_

That was the thought that circled in his mind as Tom kept hidden behind the omega’s thick curtains. The scent of Harry’s arousal was still thick in the air, especially here surrounded by all his personal belongings. The bed sheets beneath him were saturated with the boy’s smell and Tom had to struggle to keep his mind focused on the voices beyond the curtains.

Tom was embarrassed at his loss of control, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel too ashamed of what he had done. It had been worth it, gloriously so, to cause such abandon in the omega even while losing his own control. The taste of his omega still lingered on his tongue, and even as Harry hustled around the bed, most likely retrieving clothing to cover up his nakedness, Tom couldn’t help but leisurely stroke his insistent erection.

The alpha voices that cut through the air made him want to growl though. It was ridiculous because he knew they were stupid little children that were no threat to his claim on Harry, but his alpha instincts were a little on edge because of the interruption. It was taking a lot of his willpower to remain where he was instead of outing himself to steal the omega away as his instincts demanded him to do.

It took even more strength when he realized that they were leaving. It was what he wanted, but he had to grip onto a pillow tight when Harry’s soft footsteps trailed to the outside.

When the lock clicked shut on the dorms, Tom simply fell back onto the soft pillows laden with the scent of his omega. He pressed his face against the pillows, scent drunk on the omega’s lingering smell. Then something was amiss as he laid there surrounded by honey and vanilla. It was wrong and he could smell it faintly. He could feel his irritation build as his nose picked out a scent of alpha musk that didn’t belong. There was some sort of… His hand reached around and his fingers found a strip of courser material. He tugged on it where it had fallen near the top of the bed and found himself staring at a scarf of Gryffindor gold and red.

It was Harry’s scarf which made sense since he was in the omega’s bed, after all. It barely smelled of the omega though and his eyes then caught sight of the embroidered badger that represented the Hufflepuff house.

So it wasn’t Harry’s scarf. His lips pulled up into a silent snarl once he recognized the courting gift for what it was.

Whatever fool had given the omega this gift… Something that would wrap around the vulnerable flesh of his neck where his bonding gland was… What a presumptuous and completely unacceptable thing to give to an omega on the first day.

Nevermind that it would have been something Tom himself would have done if he had made his intentions clear. It was not acceptable for _other_ alphas to have such nerve, not towards an omega that Tom was interested in.

The scent of another alpha was offensive to Tom, but he could not tell who it was just by scent alone. It was not as if he cared enough to familiarize himself with baby alphas that weren’t worth even sparing a glance at. They were all the same to him, students that bumbled through his classes with the few exceptions here and there. What did he care for what presentations they were unless it caused him trouble?

He glared at the offensive item and while still scent drunk and worse yet, filled with irrational jealousy, Tom vandalized the courting gift the only way he knew would settle the alpha rage that was steadily boiling his blood.

He took care of himself quietly but efficiently, gritting his teeth as he imaged his omega as he had him earlier, naked and aroused, at the mercy of Tom’s desires. Even as he laid in the bedsheets, his erection had hardly subsided, especially since he was still surrounded by the proof of Harry’s desires. He used it now, bringing himself off in order to do two things. He wanted to leave his own scent in Harry’s bed and he wanted to do one other thing.

When he reached his climax, it was with a silent groan, spurting his essence onto the courting gift. A second after he had done it, he had stared defiantly at the spoiled gift, his alpha instincts purring at what felt like setting this wrong to rights.

A second after that, his face had turned a ruddy red at what he had just done and the fact that he would have to deal with the consequences of his actions now.

The scarf was a guilty weight in the pocket of his robes, but he had no other choice really. Well, he had a choice actually, but none of them had calmed his instincts down. He could have cleaned and left it where he had found it. The omega would have most likely noticed that his suitor’s scent no longer permeated the scrap of clothing but at least he wouldn’t question its absence.

Tom knew this, and yet, he couldn’t let himself leave it behind.

It made Tom’s lips twitch into the beginnings of a snarl at the thought that Harry would miss this stupid little thing, barely worthy of his attention.

It was irrational and foolish, but Tom didn’t give a damn, not then. He wasn’t going to let Harry wear this around his neck, proclaiming himself favoring the intentions of an alpha that wasn’t him.

Without another glance towards the rumpled bedsheets, Tom took his wand and apparated himself towards his rooms. No one, not even the headmaster, had known of Tom’s interference with the school wards when he had first arrived. It had amused Tom greatly when the altered wards hadn’t caused an alarm to set off. The alpha was often praised for his work in Dark Arts, and he was known also for his proficiency in potions, but it was a lesser known fact that Voldemort was also knowledgeable in warding. It wasn’t something he cared to excel further in, but knowing the intricacies were helpful in certain situations.

So it was cute of the omega to feel the need to protect him from his alpha brother, but Tom had and always would have, a way of solving his own problems. Be it through careful planning or brute force, Tom was always prepared.

Too bad he couldn’t say the same when it came to reigning in his instincts with a certain omega.

As he fed the scarf into his own blazing fire in the safety of his rooms, he wondered what lies and half-truths he would have to construct when the omega came searching for answers.

When they talked, Tom would have to weave a seamless story to explain his behavior. The truth, he knew, would be buried between the lines, but would be spoken through his every action.

Tom was looking forward to that time. He would have to reveal even a glimpse of who he truly was and if Harry was to be his mate as he was determined to have him, then the omega had to be both cunning and a match for Tom’s true self. Lord Voldemort would have a strong mate.

Tom did not believe in divinity or the fates, but as the alpha watched the fire eat at the fibers, the flickers of fire only reminded him of the beauty he saw in Harry’s green eyes.

 

* * *

 

James was actually patient with him as Harry finished his shower.

By the time Harry was dressed, his stomach was rumbling in dismay. James accompanied him to the kitchens alone. Sometime between walking to the showers and after Harry had dressed, his brother had convinced his friends to give them some time alone.

Remus had been understanding, quietly accepting James request as he tended to do. Peter and Sirius were more reluctant to do so for different reasons. Peter didn’t like being left out while Sirius had felt the more recently developed desire to play as a mediator between Harry and James. It struck the alpha as odd since Sirius liked to act like he was a scent drunk alpha more than a rational beta, but he didn’t want to waste time arguing. He had just sternly told them that he needed this time to speak with his brother, this was not a request.

So even though Peter sulked and Sirius sighed, Remus was able to convince them to return back to the common room for a few games of exploding snap.

The walk to the kitchens wasn’t too uncomfortable, with both alpha and omega brothers distracted by their own thoughts. James was still preoccupied with thoughts of Lily and Harry was valiantly trying to keep his mind off of Professor Riddle.

James was only jostled out of his consuming thoughts when they almost ran into another alpha on the way. It was a Hufflepuff alpha, one that had already claimed a beta in the previous year, but it hadn’t stopped her from sniffing a little too obviously when they passed.

“Keep walking!” James snapped and the other alpha raised challenging eyes towards him before biting her lip. She nodded stiffly and left with the weight of James’ eyes drilling into the back of her head.

Harry would normally huff at the overprotectiveness of his brother, but he was in a fairly good mood and just tugged on James’ sleeve, smiling faintly as he said, “My hero.”

James rolled his eyes and got them to the kitchens.

The house elves were more than happy to provide Harry with a freshly made dinner and were even trying to convince the alpha that they would happily make something for him as well. But James declined, simply content to sit across from his brother as he spooned warm soup into his mouth. He was leaning on his fist, recounting the many times that they had eaten across from each other. He found himself reminiscing about a younger Harry who would babble about any and everything as he ate, oftentimes spilling food and making a general mess of himself during meal times.

This Harry in front of him was more controlled, a little less hurried in his actions. It had been a long time since he had eaten so sloppily, but James could still remember it as though it were just yesterday. Harry was more grown up now, and James wondered where the time had gone. Even though they were a scant year apart, it felt like to James that Harry had been so much younger than him. And now he had caught up, had matured into this alluring creature that James barely recognized.

Had it only been two weeks ago that his little brother was this quiet oblivious beta that, while there were plenty of speculating eyes that lingered on him, none were so eager as to try to whisk him away.

When Harry finally finished his supper, James smiled to himself when he sees the bit of carrot clinging to the corner of his lips. Still obvious, but only sometimes, James thought to himself as he gestured towards the spot.

Harry wiped at his mouth and when he leans back against his seat, it's he who speaks first despite the fact that it had been James that wanted to talk.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked. All throughout his meal, he had subtly watched his brother watch him. He was in a sort of daze, a speculative look in his eyes. He was looking at Harry, but not really _seeing_  him. Maybe seeing through him into his own thoughts and while he was busy doing that, Harry was watching him as well.

His brother looked tired, a little haggard and weighted and it concerned Harry to see him like this. James, in his mind, had always been loud and mischievous. He was a joker like his friends, part of the Three Marauders as they liked to call themselves.

Harry can see that the question startled his brother, who had been so intent on speaking with the omega about his first suitor. So he tries to push away his own thoughts, lingering regrets over his beta crush.

“Yeah, just...:” James started to say. “You’re growing up fast.”

“I’m only a year younger than you,” Harry pointed out. He knows that James is avoiding whatever it is that troubles him and even though Harry would rather get into that than... whatever James felt necessary to speak to him about, he knows better than to push.

James remained silent for a moment. He isn’t ready to talk about this yet, not just with Harry, but anyone in general. “I…” He sighed then reluctantly says, “There is something on my mind, but I just… want to digest it first a little bit, okay? Give me some time and I’ll tell you when I can.”

Harry nods in response and resigned himself to having the talk with his brother.

“This... Ethan,” James says with distaste. “Is he really someone you want to be with? Do you see yourself accepting his final courting gift?”

The question has Harry hesitating. If James had asked him shortly after Ethan’s courting proposal, Harry would have been certain to reply positively. He had always wanted to catch the alpha’s attention and had always thought that it was improbable. Even with so few omegas in comparison to alphas or betas, the handsome alpha had his pick of betas to choose from. Harry would not have considered himself a catch even with the backing of his Potter name.

He had been delighted and so over the moon to be presented with Ethan’s proposal.

If James had even asked him this question before dinner, Harry would have still responded the same way. But then…

His thoughts were a confusing jumble whenever he thought of his future mate. His instincts demanded a strong alpha while his heart just wanted someone who matched him well in all the things he felt mattered. An alpha like Ethan who seemed kind and strong was what he had envisioned even when he had been a beta.

But now… His body burned at the thought of Professor Riddle’s hands on his skin. But Professor Riddle was a beta and did he even have intentions of pursuing Harry? Could he even do that with him being a beta and Harry being an omega? Or was the incident that happened merely a blip in control, Harry’s omega scent driving the professor into acting out of instinct? Could that happen with betas? Sirius had certainly displayed signs of it happening but he had been able to control himself… It seemed preposterous that someone like Professor Riddle was unable to maintain control over someone like Harry.

The omega was left with more speculation that facts and it didn’t help clarify the tangle that became his feelings on who his future mate would be.

And it was still so early in his presentation. HIs mother had told him that could go so far as to the last month of his presentation year without being sure of who he wanted to bond with. He shuddered at the very thought, trepidation filling his body at the mere suggestion that the next couple of months would be filled with uncertainty.

He feels like the new foundations of his world are shaken once again, and all because of the heated moment shared between him and his professor. And yet, Harry couldn’t find it in himself to regret what had happened. Far from it, Harry had to constantly censor his thoughts to keep from remembered vividly the interactions he had with his professor.

As though summoned by the mere thought, Professor Riddle’s dark eyes flashed through his mind, sending a wave of heat coursing through his body. They had been unfathomable, hungry as they stared at him. He shivered even just thinking of the Professor but he quickly reigns it in.

This evening had been mortifying as it was, he didn’t want a repeat of it while sitting across his brother.

Funny enough, his reaction must have been mistaken for an answer because James’ face colors a little bit. He must have assumed that Harry had been wanking to thoughts of his alpha suitor. Absolutely nothing wrong with that… they were both healthy young teenagers in the prime of their sexual maturity. James knew how hot their bodies could run when thinking about those certain things.

So he ignored the faint scent of arousal, catching Harry’s hand in his. He clasped it with a firm grip, saying sincerely, “You’re my brother, Harry.” He solemnly promised, “I want you to be happy, and if this guy… this alpha is who you want then I will be behind you.”

And Harry is touched by this. He’s never had to question his brother’s love for him nor his loyalty even when they were cross with one another. But James rarely spoke his affections aloud.

It was nice.

And it made him feel a little horrible for withholding what had happened before James had come barging into the room. But the thought of Professor Riddle was like a delicious secret, Harry just wasn’t ready to share it.

And they were allowed secrets from each other. James, himself, had admitted that he had something he hadn’t wanted to disclose. So Harry felt a tiny bit better for not confessing on the spot as to what had occurred between him and his professor. Besides, there were still questions he wanted to ask, answers he needed before he was ready to talk about anything.

But staring down at their clasped hands, his chest warm with the weight of James’ affection, he looked his brother in the eye and promised just as solemnly, “I want you to be happy too, James. And if there’s anything that I can do, just let me know.”

They smiled at each other and even though their hands let go, the bond between them was stronger than ever.

 

* * *

 

That night as Harry is getting ready for bed, he remembered the letter that he was given after his presentation heat had passed.

His mother had pressed it into his hands when he had first entered the carriage that would take him back to Hogwarts. He remembered looking at it with wide eyes then staring at his mother, hoping for an explanation.

“A letter from the mediwitch,” His mother had said quietly. She didn’t try to disguise the seriousness with cheer, just stating the facts. “She and I have already spoken, and I do not want to worry you, Harry, but the lateness of your presentation is a concern that we must address.”

He had bitten his lip, fingers tracing the seal of wax on the letter. “Is it urgent?”

His mother had seen the scared look in his eyes and she completely understood his reluctance to speak more of his heat. His heat had been a taxing and worrying time and it had made her heart ache to see his suffering.

She tried to sooth him by laying a warm hand above his over the sealed letter. “Urgent, no, but it is important, my love,” she answers honestly. “Please, read it before your next heat. It will explain much of what we expect, our concerns and hopes. It will help you to understand your own body and I doubt very much that you’ll get much knowledge from Hogwarts over the changes you’re experiencing. Even James, as smart as he is, will not know how to help you through his.”

He had bitten his lip, but eventually promised to read it before his next heat. She gave him that warm smile of hers, proud and doting.

The letter was still unopened, three days after he had received it.

As Harry changed into his pajamas, he can see the end of the parchment sticking out from where it's hidden against the side of the trunk. His stomach knots in apprehension and he resolves that the night he decides to read it is not this one. He has too much on his mind and he had just recently returned.

He knows that all he’s doing is making up excuses but he ignores even that.

Harry decides he can put it off for one more night.

He slipped into his bed, comforted by the sounds of his roommates also readying themselves for sleep. With the covers pulled up to his chin, he sighs against his pillow, nuzzling against the softness there. Before he even knows it, his eyes are already heavy with the desire to close.

The scent of his alpha soothes him as he drifts into sleep. He dreams of walking through the woods, the chill of winter in the air, and a warm presence by his side. The hand catches his as they walk and he feels the press of lips against the back of his bare hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The click of the door locking into place barely registered in her mind but it was enough to stir her from her sleep.

The curtains had been pulled closed, but the shine of moonlight still slipped in from the cracks where they didn’t overlap. Bellatrix Black turned onto her side, face pressed against the soft pillow under her cheek trying to forget everything in the past hour, the past year really.

The scent of alpha and omega mixed in the room, heavy and deeply intermingled. It wasn’t the result of just this one night, but from many nights prior. Bellatrix thought herself fortunate that she couldn’t remember the past few days of her heat. Her mind had been lost in the fugue of her body’s demands and she had been glad to go under its influence. Her body ached though and after the first few days, her mind slowly resurfaced during the worst situations.

She was horrified to come back to herself, the last vestiges of heat still driving her to desire. Rodolphus had been allowed into the house, had been invited by her parents to claim her as was his right. And during her heat, her lust driven body had accepted his touch, welcoming his alpha scent and strength wholeheartedly. She could not remember anything of the beginning, but her body told the disturbing story of what he had done to her. She was aching and sore, bruised both inside and outside. Marks of his teeth and hands littered her body in splotches of red and purple. She had been thoroughly claimed by her intended, with the one exception that made all of this acceptable in society’s eyes.

There was no bite on her neck, though there were hot marks of red where his mouth had been. No claiming bite, it was still not the proper time for the mating ceremony according to the Lestrange family traditions, but it was only a matter of time. And her time was swiftly trickling to an end.

She breathed shallow breaths trying hard not to acknowledge the mixed scent. It was futile though and the scent of alpha cum and omega slick made her nauseous enough that it pushed her to action. Her eyes snapped open.

Uncaring of her nudity, she slipped out of the bed gracefully despite the twinge of sore muscles. She staggered to the window, pushing aside the thick curtains and throwing the window wide open. Leaning against the open window with the intermingled scent of sex filtering into the outside world, Bellatrix felt better the longer she stood there. She could feel the disgusting evidence of their coupling on her skin and her next immediate order of business was to wash it all away.

It didn’t matter if it was so late in the evening, her parents wouldn’t care. They hadn’t cared when they allowed Rodolphus to enter, hadn’t cared when they informed him of her heat. He had walked right in, past all the tightly wrapped wards around the house that were useless against him anyway. He had slipped into her bedroom, most likely even led there by her alpha father, and made himself home in her body.

She despised it.

Just as she was about to turn, her eye caught sight of an owl in the distance. Even so far away, she could tell it was large and Bellatrix only knew of one family that liked to flaunt their power and prosperity.

Even though it would still take it a good amount of time for the owl to reach her window, Bellatrix waited for its arrival. She was tempted once to wait in the warmth of her covers, but she knew that even though the room had cleared out, her duvet would still carry the heavy scent of her intended alpha.

She rather wait, the chilly air of fall raising goosebumps on her arms and making her nipples pebble in the cold. As she watched the avian predator cross the distance, she thought of her previous talk with the Malfoy Alpha.

He had hinted at a rising force, a long-awaited leader for the purebloods. Her parents surely knew of this wizard but they had not seen fit to keep her informed. She was an omega, her main priority was fulfilling the contract between the Lestranges and Blacks. It didn’t matter that she was proficient in magic and knowledgeable in many areas of the Dark Arts, her key role was to further the Lestrange bloodline.

Bellatrix wanted more than that and when the Malfoy patriarch had looked at her with speculative eyes, she had taken it.

As she had hoped, the owl came to her window, but rather than land on the vacant perch by her window, it simply flew a circle in her room. It dropped the letter onto her desk and left in the same round, silently, its large wings pumping effortlessly as it made its way back.

Perturbed, she picked up the letter and breaking the Malfoy seal, read the short contents in Abraxas’ bold stocky handwriting.

The words _unnecessary for now_ and _duty to the Lestrange family_ had her seething in fury. The parchment was a crumpled and torn mess by the time she had finished reading.

Just the sight of the shredded missive shamed her. For all the lessons Bellatrix was forced through -- etiquette and the proper way to conduct oneself, even in the privacy of their quarters -- she had lost face from the simple letter Abraxas sent. Even the hidden implication that their plans may go regardless was not a comfort to the omega witch.

She read it plain and clear as if the words were written in bold in. She was a backup and her Black pride seethed at the implication.

Afterward, while sitting collapsed on her bedroom floor with the burning remnants of Malfoy’s letter feeding her hearth, Bellatrix laughed until her whole body was shaking. It was a cruel and broken sound. The sound proof wards on her bedroom prevented her family from witnessing her breakdown.

It was for the best, she decided. After she composed herself, she stared into the fire. The future she had envisioned for herself was in tatters now. She realized, with a startling epiphany that it had fallen apart because she had relied on Malfoy.

She would not make that mistake again.

A series of thoughts flitted through her mind. She focused on each one, arranging them to her liking until a plan formed.

She finally had a purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too... OCC x.x Sorry again for the wait and thanks for reading and being patient with me :) Comments/kudos/suggestions are greatly appreciated <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Irresistible Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405390) by [Deeply_Disturbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Disturbed/pseuds/Deeply_Disturbed), [Geneveon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon)




End file.
